The Lotus Rose
by BlackDragon2
Summary: A secret from a past long forgotten comes to charge a debt thought to be erased... (Second posting)
1. Default Chapter

  
  
THE LOTUS ROSE  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Disclaimer: all characters portrayed in this fic are property and copyright to  
Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan Kitty Film and Viz Communications. This work is not  
intended to infringe those rights.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
LEGEND:  
1)" ": Oral Language; General  
2)* *: Personal Thought; General  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Father, it cannot come down to this!"  
  
"Silence Iori! You are a member of this clan and you must fulfill your duties!  
I forbid this marriage between you and that amazon! You are to marry whom we have   
chosen for you."  
  
"I will not consent to this father! We are in love, and I will not allow even you to  
come between us!"  
  
"Is that a challenge, son?"  
  
"No father. It is a resignation. I, Iori Shegkusa, am no longer a part of this clan.  
I disregard all duties of such and become free."  
  
With that said, he stormed out of the room.  
  
***  
  
  
One year later...  
  
  
A young man sat alone in a temple, meditating. Another man, much older, entered and slowly  
made his way towards the young man.   
  
"Master Iori."  
  
"Yes, what is it?"  
  
The older man left a note in front of Iori, bowed and left.  
  
Forced to break his meditation, Iori picked up the note and read.  
  
  
  
- Times are different and we face our greatest enemy -  
- Be prepared for your destiny, Black Dragon -  
  
  
  
Iori became very thoughtfull for a few short moments. He rose and walked to an adjoining  
room. Inside, he found a table with a ceremonial *Yukata and a book underneath.  
  
He dressed, picked up the book and read a few passages.  
  
Everything in the room went pitch black. He closed his eyes.  
  
*Tell me, what is our distress?*  
  
*...*  
  
*No, it cannot be...*  
  
*...*  
  
*But it is impossible. The Kuro Shoryuu has been kept for over a millenia.*  
  
*...*  
  
*I see...*  
  
*...*  
  
*Yes, we will require help...*  
  
The room went back to normal. He took off his special clothes and entered his meditation  
room again. He sat down and thought.   
  
*This is our most desperate hour. Who to befriend?*  
  
His eyes opened slowly, as he chanted over and over again a silent mantra. The only  
one who would be able to help.  
  
"Saotome. It is finally time we meet again."  
  
He stood up and dissappeared into the lush vegetation surrounding his temple.  
  
  
--------------------  
  
  
Author's notes: It has begun. On a side note, Iori Shegkusa is my copyright. I created him.  
Any match with another character from any series is purely coincidental.  



	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE  
  
A SYMBOL OF HONOR   
  
  
  
Man is subject to everyday forces.   
  
It drives us, compelles us to live.  
  
Love and hate, victory and disgrace.  
  
Each go hand to hand. There's only one way or the other.   
  
Some paths lead to a happy ending.   
  
Others, don't go that far.   
  
She will have to learn.   
  
Not all in love is happiness.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
LEGEND   
1) *:THOUGHT   
2) " ":ORAL LANGUAGE  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
*Freezing rain. So cold.*   
  
*It doesn't matter.*   
  
*I have to keep moving. Can't stop. Never could anyway. Have to get there.*   
  
*I have to do this. Can't sleep, can't eat, can't do anything.*  
  
*Have to admit, I really do not like this.*  
  
*So cold, so very cold...*  
  
*My release, my peace lies there.*  
  
*Soon. I have to concentrate. I must make it*  
  
*Help me...*  
  
*It's so cold...*  
  
*I'm trapped. I have to get out, but why can't I?*  
  
*I'm a prisoner of myself.*  
  
*It'll be over soon. I have to make it...*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
The sun is setting at the horizon. What a beautiful scenario.  
  
Late afternoon in the Tokyo suburb of Nerima. So many weird events have  
taken place here over the past year. None the weirder, but very  
common site of the Gokuraku Public Bathhouse.   
  
Without it's due delay, screams spill out of the women's side of the place.  
A small window shatters and the decrepit figure of Happosai jumps out.  
His semi-full burglar bag dangling on his shoulder.  
  
He leaps from window to window of apartment buildings, taking   
unfortunately hung garments near windows. Now his bag is full to the   
extent of huge.   
  
He runs down the street, a mob of angry women wielding bats and sticks  
in full pursuit.   
  
"What a load! My best yet!" he screams.  
  
He laughs as he leaves the mob far behind, oblivious of any common  
decency. His one passion in life. How sad...  
  
Not knowing how it happened, his body stops automatically.  
  
He feels a rather sharp tingle run down his spine. He can feel a twinge  
in his battle aura. He looks up at the dusky sky, wandering what the hell  
that was. He doesn't even pay attention to the pain of bats and sticks  
pounding his body, his treasures being taken out from his bag.  
  
*Something's wrong.*  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fried noodles! Three orders!"  
  
Bowls fly into the air with amazing speed. Shampoo and Mousse retrieve them  
with ease. They recieve applause as they deliver the orders to the respective  
clients of the Nekohanten.   
  
A few months had passed since their descition of remaining in Nerima. They couldn't  
return to China until things settled down anyway. The familiar surroundings had   
taken root in them. Now the task at hand was finding a new, appropriate husband  
for Shampoo. Mousse, as usual, was not the best choice.   
  
How many times had she comforted a devastated Shampoo? She'd lost count.  
  
Her deppresion was unlike anything she'd seen in her 300 year life. Crying for  
hours, cursing and damning the name of the woman who had stolen her one true   
love. It took a lot of time to console her, but she seemed to finally come out  
of it and accept the loss.  
  
All that had happened on Phoenix Mountain had left her great-grandaughter  
devastated.   
  
All her plans for the future, the boy and his heirs, Shampoo's happiness, all  
gone. The dishonor had been fabulous, but even she had to accept the fact  
that the boy was now out of her reach. He would never leave Akane, no   
matter what kind of magic she practiced on him now.   
  
No point in thinking about it, so she concentrated on the task at hand.   
Making some Dim-sums for the next order. The only thought she allowed   
into her mind was going back to square one. The right man, a new son-in-law,  
Shampoo's renewed honor as an amazon.  
  
Shampoo and Mousse were busy, so she tried a little luck at throwing the order  
to tha client. Not a wise idea. Her aim was grossly off, almost hitting the client on  
the face, had it not been for the fact that he ducked out of the way.  
  
That was weird. She felt a sharp sensation run down her spine at the exact moment  
of the throw. Her aura flinched.   
  
Three centuries experience told her this was not a natural feeling. She felt herself  
become cold, a few drops of sweat running down her forhead.   
  
She had to find out what it was, and she knew how.  
  
She took her cane from its spot on the counter, calling Shampoo.  
  
"What is it, Great-grandmother?  
  
"I have to run an errand. Can you and Mousse run the place for a while?"  
  
"Yes, we handle. But why you go out like this?"  
  
"I just have something to do. Take care child."  
  
Cologne sped through the hall, knocking Mousse down in the process.  
  
A dazed and blind Mousse confused the old chrone's figure, and began  
running after her.  
  
"Shampoo wait! Where you goin'!?"  
  
A loud sound filled the air.  
  
Mousse dropped to the floor, clutching his temple in pain.  
  
"Stupid Mousse! Put on glasses, Shampoo here!"  
  
A pained Mousse obeyed, seeing he was trying to chase after the old hag.  
  
He rose to his feet, picking up the dented tray. Again, he'd have to hammer it  
back to its original shape.  
  
He tried to ignore the customers' laughs as Shampoo ordered him to the supply  
room, where he'd have to work on the tray.  
  
"Sorry Shampoo." he mumured as he walked past her. Late afternoon turned to night. Only a few customers remained. Shampoo waited on the few customers before announcing closing time.   
  
The 'Closed' sign hung, the door locked, all that was left was to sweep the floor.   
  
Shampoo sweeped the floor, lingering on the same spot over and over again. Unable to   
shake the image of her Great- grandmother.   
  
*Why she go like that? Not like Great-grandmother.*  
  
Although she had learned not to trust her grandmother that much, Shampoo found it hard to believe that she had left like that. It just wasn't like her to act on impulse. Her moves were always cold and well calculated, surely not as brash as she had seen her today.   
  
Bad feeling. That's all that she felt.   
  
"Shampoo, what's wrong?" asked Mousse.   
  
Mousse finish with tray?"   
  
"Yeah, here it is." He showed her the once again normal tray.  
  
"Good. Now clean kitchen. Shampoo busy."  
  
Mousse had no other choice but to do as she ordered. He had no intention of renewing the deppresion that had consumed his love for the past months. He found it better to let her have her way.   
  
Shampoo watched as Mousse cleaned all appliances in the kitchen. She was already finished with the sweeping, but just felt to weird to do anything else.  
  
She sat on a table, pretending to read a book. She looked at the words, but for some reason they didn't make sense. All she could concentrate on was her grandmother. She found it disturbing that she would let herself care for that thought, but she just couldn't shake it.  
  
Finally, she managed to get absorbed by her reading.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
*He sure is taking his sweet time.*   
  
Cologne had decided to wait for Happosai on the rooftop of the Gokuraku. He was hard to track down, but she knew that this was the one place she was sure to meet him.  
  
An hour went by, but no Happosai. She really didn't want to spend the rest of the night looking for him.  
  
Another hour.  
  
Cologne was starting to give up hope of meeting him there. She was about to leave, when a small thud sounded behind her.  
  
She turned, and effectively, Happosai stood behind her. He was carrying his bag, filled with a new stash of stolen underwear.   
  
He had a smirk on his face, but when he saw the seriousness on hers, he understood what she had come here for.  
  
They stared into each others eyes. They felt as if the other were probing their mind.   
  
"You felt it too."  
  
Happosai closed his eyes. "Yes"   
  
"What do you suppose it was Happi?"   
  
Happosai turned his back on her.   
  
"Energy. Incredable power. And it's coming this way."   
  
"I know."  
  
"...(sigh) It's getting closer. If I'm right, it should be here by morning."   
  
He began jumping away, getting lost in the night sky.  
  
Cologne sat there for a few moments. Effectively, she had also figured that tingle to be foreign power. Now that she knew Happi thought the same, she was certain at the magnitude of this presence.   
  
*I'll have to be on my guard.*   
  
She also began jumping away on her cane from rooftops. She decided it was better for Shampoo not to know about this. It might upset her further.  
  
She reached the Nekohanten. Before she entered her room through the window, she took one good look at the surrounding areas. It was hard to pin-point this power. It seemed to be weak, but even if it was, it still radiated awesome energy. She entered her room, falling asleep on her bed by pure concentration. Had she not known how to control her sleep, she wouldn't have been able to get any shut-eye that night.  
  
----------------------------------------------------   
  
*Finally.*   
  
The look of this city during night-time was breathtaking. Funny how everything seems so nice when you pay attention to the smaller details.  
  
Leaning on the railing that created a barrier from falling off the cliff, it couldn't help but notice how all its hard work had paid off.   
  
*I made it.*  
  
It wanted to get to bed. The trip was starting to take its toll on its body.   
  
It set up camp, just a small tent and a comfy futon.  
  
It lay there, staring at the roof of the tent. Sleep started to invade its mind. It smiled to itself as it thought itself to sleep.   
  
*Finally, it's time.*   
  
it thought as it quickly drifted to sleep.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"KKKKKYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"   
  
"RANMA, TAKE IT EASY ALREADY!!! CALM DOWN!!!" yelled out Genma.   
  
Genma was barely able to dodge Ranma's speedy puches and kicks. He was really hiped up this morning. He noticed a few odd things about his son this morning. He wasn't yelling out insults at him, he was a lot more aggresive than normal, and he seemed to be focused on something other than their training spar.  
  
It didn't take to long for Genma to be knocked into the Koi pond by one of Ranma's kicks, connecting directly on his chest.   
  
Ranma stood and watched as his panda father emerged from the pond. He was feeling weird this morning. Usually, he felt proud of knocking his father out of the match, but, he just couldn't work up the pride to celebrate his victory. Instead, he did something he never did before. He bowed at the panda and went back inside the house.  
  
*What was that all about?* thought Akane.  
  
She had been awakened by the noise from outside. She noticed how Ranma was a bit different during this fight with his father.   
  
He won, and didn't make fun of his father. He even bowed in respect for the defeated martial artist.   
  
Her soon to be husband was behaving rather odd. At breakfast, he ate with a small and slow pace. During their walk to school, he had barely uttered a word. Odd.  
  
Throughout the day, thoughts began forming in her mind. Stuff that might actually help her understand her fiancee's behavior.  
  
*Maybe the wedding plans are getting to him.*  
  
She noticed that Ranma had been overjoyed at this idea.  
  
To everyone's surprise, he had openly declared his love for Akane on school grounds. Although they had already gone through that procedure a few months back at Phoenix Mountain, for some reason, Ranma had denied the fact that he had actually said it. She knew that he was scared of the implications that meant al that time, but she didn't mind. What mattered was that they were together, and she loved him. And deep in her heart, she knew she'd get to hear him declare his love for her in the very near future. It still came as a surprise the way he'd chosen to say it. In front of everyone they knew. She was very glad he'd done so.  
  
The final bell rang. Time to go home.  
  
Ranma was walking ahead of Akane, trying to avoid her for some reason.  
  
She caught up with him, stoping him in his tracks.   
  
"Ranma, what's wrong? You've been like this all day."   
  
Ranma sighed. "I don't know Akane. I just haven't felt really well. I just have this weird feeling, you know? Like, something's 'bout to happen."  
  
"You're just worried. I mean, graduation is only a week away."  
  
"No, it's not that. It's, I dunno."  
  
"Maybe the wedding." she giggled.  
  
Ranma grabbed her waist. "No, I don't think it's that. That's what keeps me sane, if you haven't noticed."  
  
"Oh, I noticed all right," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
They both laughed and kissed. They ignored all the AWWWWW! sounds being made by their classmates as they did this. It was still weird to think that the impossible couple had finally gotten together. It made everyone sigh at the relief of the anxiety they had felt since they noticed their weird attraction.  
  
Ranma broke the kiss and smiled at his love. "Come on, my turn to cook tonight."  
  
They laughed again and walked out of the school through the main gate. His hand placed lovingly on her shoulder.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sayuri and Yuka walked down the street, not to far away from the school. They were talking and laughing about past events.  
  
"So when you taking off for your aunt's in Paris?" asked Sayuri.  
  
"About a week after Ranma and Akane's wedding. There is no way I'm missing that," responded Yuka.  
  
"Amen to that!" They both laughed.  
  
"God, can those two keep their hands off each other for a minute nowadays?" asked Yuka.  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. Did you see how they were kissing the other day? Good thing Kuno broke them up, or they would've eaten each other. I wonder how he manages to skip his college  
classes to bother those two."  
  
"Yeah, although..." started Yuka, but was interrupted.   
  
"Excuse me," an unfamiliar voice sounded behind them. They both turned to see who it was.  
  
"Could you tell me where I can find Furinkan High? I'm new here and I'm kinda lost."   
  
Both Yuka and Sayuri were left speechless. They were being addresed by a young man. An incredably handsome young man. He was tall, with a high toned body not hidden away by the clothes he wore. He had long-short hair that grazed the back of his neck, being a deep black. To their dissapointment, he wore sunglasses that concealed his eyes. Even so, they both flushed an interesting red. Sayuri worked up the courage to direct this mystery man.   
  
"Umm, just go down the street and take the second left. Can't miss," she said in a very nervous tone.   
  
The man turned to see if the directions were accurate. He turned again to face them.   
  
"Thank you very much," he said as he bowed at them.   
  
He turned and started walking towards Furinkan.   
  
"Oh my gosh. Is he for real?" said Yuka.   
  
"He's so cute. Wonder what he wants at school."   
  
"Don't know, but lets go find out."   
  
They both sprinted lightly to follow this young man.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------   
  
He walked with a slow pace, trying to follow the girls directions exactly.   
  
Effectively, he came up to a large building which he supposed was the school.   
  
He stood near the corner turn, waiting to see if he came out or not. Trying his best to ignore the school girl attention he was getting just by standing there.   
  
After a few moments, he came out through the main gate, with his hand on some girls' shoulder. He smiled and let his travel pack fall off his back. It fell with a loud thud.   
  
He repeatedly hit his foot on the ground, quickly and faster on each step. His excitement grew.   
  
*YES! FINALLY!*   
  
He had the biggest smirk on his lips, which made all the girls around him step back a bit. Some from the force he was emmiting on the ground, others from the surprise of his incredably cute smile.   
  
"It's finally time Saotome. Hope You're ready," he said in a low tone.  
  



	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
SECRETS FROM THE PAST  
  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
LEGEND  
1)* *:THOUGHT  
2)" ":ORAL LANGUAGE  
3)MAKICHIRASU:SCATTER  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
*Now's the time. I hope he's gotten better.*  
  
The man kept beating his left foot on the pavement, trying  
to generate force. It seemed to be working, since everyone  
close to him felt a little tremor each time his foot  
touched the ground.   
  
Finally, his ritual was done with. He assumed a power stance,  
and quickly leveled his weight.   
  
"Now," he said in a very low tone.  
  
He took off at an incredable speed, leaving a small dust  
cloud where he once stood.  
  
Ranma was unaware of the danger that quickly approached  
him. Akane had managed to get him in a good mood. He was  
now so inmersed in their conversation, it was only until  
it was too late that he noticed the problem.  
  
His eye caught extremly quick movement heading in their   
direction. Almost instinctively, as he was trained to do,  
he pushed Akane away from him.  
  
Akane fell on the hard pavement bottom first.  
  
"Ow! What are you doing Ranma!"  
  
Ranma looked at her for a short moment. It was a dear mistake.  
  
"Ranma look out!" yelled out Akane. It was already too late.  
  
Ranma hadn't even turned his head all the way, before his body  
was consumed in pure pain that started on his stomach and   
quickly spread throughout all of him.  
  
He slowly lowered his head to inspect what that had been.   
  
His vision was blurry from the pain, so all he could really  
make out was an arm. An arm that was digging its way into his  
gut.   
  
"Greetings Ranma," said the man as he slowly removed his fist  
from Ranma's stomach.  
  
He watched as Ranma slowly sank to his knees, clutching his   
mid-section in pain. He laughed at how Ranma spit out small  
droplets of blood as he desperately sucked in air.   
  
"Pathetic," he said as he landed a short kick on Ranma's  
cheek. Although it had no momentum, it still sent him flying  
a good 15 meters.   
  
Ranma felt as he flew through the air and landed flat on his back.  
He tried to get up, but his body wasn't responding. No matter how  
much effort he put into it, he just couldn't move.   
  
"What the hell..." was the only thought he could think of.  
  
He began to panic as everything around him started turning black.  
He could see his attacker coming slowly towards him. He wanted to  
get up and run, but he didn't have the energy. He finally gave into   
the darkness that clouded his mind, falling completly unconscious.  
  
The man reached Ranma. He looked down at him like he was bug. A bug  
that had been easily squished. Much too quickly for his puposes.   
He smiled as he picked Ranma up from the collar of his red chinese   
shirt. His limp and almost lifeless body dangled in his grip.   
He heard everyone around around him either scream, call him curses  
or marvel at how he just beaten the strongest fighter any of them  
had ever seen.   
  
He paid no attention to the bystanders ramblings. He concentrated his  
gaze on Ranma. He patted himself on the back as he saw Ranma's blood  
ooze out of his mouth.   
  
He felt on top of the world, yet very dissapointed at this situation.  
He expected him to be stronger than the last time, but if anything,  
he was grossly weaker. He sighed as he switched Ranma's body from his  
right to his left arm.  
  
"... (sigh) You're no better. If anything, you've gotten worse. I  
thought you'd practice, but here you are, lying half dead in my hand  
as I have barely even touched you."  
  
The man balled his right hand into a fist.  
  
"Well, I guess now I have to kill you."  
  
"RANMAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
A furious Akane ran with all her might towards the man who held Ranma  
in his hand. She was pretty quick when she was angry. She wanted to help  
out before, but the shock had gone into her just as anybody else. She  
had become paralyzed at this situation. But now she was up and ready to  
put an end to this man's ideas.  
  
As her customary manner, she focused all her strength on her right leg,  
as it quickly hit the man's left shoulder blade. The impact made him drop  
Ranma, but the effect was not complete, much to her surprise.  
  
This kind of power kick had sent Kuno, Happosai, Ranma and others flying  
through the Earth's stratosphere. But this man had been the exception.  
Yes, she had managed for him to drop Ranma, but there wasn't any   
noticeable damage. In fact, he'd barely even moved a few steps forward.   
He was like a steel wall, and that thought didn't surprise Akane at   
the very least. Her right foot felt swollen in her shoe. It pounded with  
pain. She tried her best to step a few paces back on her left foot,  
without falling over, since she had the disadvantage that her foot was  
badly twisted.  
  
The man let out a heavy sigh and slowly turned to see who had the guts  
to strike him. It came as a small surprise that this person had been   
the girl Ranma was with.  
  
Akane gasped at the man's arm. As he turned to face her, she noticed  
something that was not very pleasant. His left arm was twisted back  
in a very weird form. She'd dislocated his shoulder.  
  
Normally, she expected him to kneel down and grab his arm and scream out  
in pain, as any regular HUMAN would. This would give her the advantage,   
so in that instant, she could connect the blow that would earn her the  
victory.   
  
Instead, the man noticed his arm. She quickly saw as he placed his right  
hand on his left shoulder. What she saw next almost made her puke.  
  
He quickly pulled his arm all the way out, and twisted it back to its  
original position. All it took was a little concentration and a loud  
crack. He moved his arm around to check if he had performed the   
procedure correctly. His arm moved just fine, no real damage had been  
stressed.  
  
He directed his gaze towards Akane. Immediately, she assumed a battle   
stance that allowed her to keep her weight on her left foot, since her  
right foot was injured. He didn't fail to notice that.  
  
"I admire your courage miss. Very few people have ever been able to  
hit me, mainly out of fear. Little alone have any of them ever managed  
to dislocate something. But for your safety, I wouldn't do that again."  
  
Akane was in a dangerous position ans she knew it. This man was powerful.  
Too powerful. She'd attacked him and now found herself injured, even  
though he hadn't even taken a swipe at her yet. She kept herself in the  
defensive posture.  
  
"Hmph. You wish to hurt me. I don't blame you. But think about it for  
a moment. You are injured and I'm at full health. I could easily break  
every bone in your body if I wanted to. So I say this for your own good,  
back off."  
  
His words didn't register with her. She didn't know the meaning of  
'back off'. She didn't think about it twice, or the pain smeared on her  
foot, before she unleashed a fury of attacks on him.  
  
"Son of a bitch! How could you!" she yelled as she tried to hit him.  
But it wasn't easy. He dodged each one of her attacks as if she was  
a begginer. He began to laugh, which only made her angrier.  
  
She had a few good tricks she could use on this particular battle,  
although it would be painful. She decided she had no other choice but  
to risk it.   
  
She deliberately let all her weight fall on her injured foot. She tried   
her best not to scream at the pain. He sensed this sudden advantage and   
tried to simply push her off her feet. That's when she surprised him.  
She sent a really quick kick near his face. Somehow, he had also  
anticipated such a move, but barely managed to dodge it. He cursed   
himself at his carelessness.   
  
She didn't manage to do much, but he felt as her heel cut through  
his right sleeve and sether some flesh on his shoulder.   
  
He backed away for a few moments to inspect the wound. It was a   
pretty deep gash, but a little pain wasn't going to stop him.  
  
He removed his sunglasses and looked at Akane.  
  
The sight of his eyes made her wonder if she wasn't fighting some  
kind of demon. He had dark brown eyes, that clearly lacked any  
kind of emotion. His pupils were small, as if he was starting  
directly into a bright light.   
  
*This guy's good,* she thought. It wasn't until she let her mind  
wander a bit until she remembered a similar look on the pervert  
Happosai. Whenever he fought, his eyes didn't show any kind  
of feeling and his pupils always seemed to shrink. It always  
gave him the advantage. His opponent was always dumbfounded  
at the fact that he could not anticipate his next move by   
looking at his eyes. This man obviously knew the same  
technique.  
  
Akane wasn't thinking rationally. She let her warrior spirit  
take over her will as she attacked him again. It was even harder   
this time. He stood his ground, only dodging at the very last   
second. Each time, she felt a small amount of energy being  
expended from his presence. It almost made him look like  
a shadow.  
  
She threw an uppercut directly at his jaw. She thought she'd  
finally connect a hit, since he wasn't even moving. Just before  
her fist hit, he caught her hand, pulled her off balance, and  
as she fell to the floor, she felt him press a spot near her   
neck. It made her feel very strange.  
  
She dropped to her knees and slowly stood up. Any sudden moves  
could prove dangerous against him. She stood all the way up and  
assumed another stance, but there was a problem. She felt an odd  
sensation shoot through her heart. Immediately, she fell to her  
knees, hands placed on the floor to help her keep from fainting,  
panting and sucking in as much air as she could. She was completly  
exhausted.   
  
She managed to look up at him. He was smiling.  
  
"I warned you. Not to worry, your strength should return soon  
enough."  
  
He tore off the right sleeve of his shirt and took a good look  
at his wound. It was bleeding, but not that badly. He slowly  
began wrapping the torn piece of garment around the gash, so   
the pressure would cut of the bleeding.  
  
Akane sat down sideways, unable to keep her weight on her arms  
anymore. She looked at him as he performed first aid on   
himself. All she wanted to do was jump up and beat him to  
a very bloody pulp, which was very much impossible now.  
She could barely breath, little alone jump him.  
  
He was wrapping his torn sleeve around his injured shoulder,   
when she noticed a distinctive mark. A tatoo. A very well  
done tatoo. A silver dragon, coiled up as it stared into  
her eyes.   
  
He finished with his cut and directed Akane.  
  
"So, you must be Tendo Akane, right?"  
  
Akane couldn't help but be surprised at what she just heard.  
He knew who she was.   
  
"How do you..."  
  
He smiled. "I have my resources."  
  
He turned his head to look at Ranma, who was still lying on  
the ground, unmoving. He turned back to look at her.  
  
He took a few seconds to look at Akane, memorizing her figure.  
  
"Hmph. No wonder you won over Ranma from those three other girls.  
I can see they cannot match your appearance, without a doubt."  
  
He led his hand to his front jean pocket, pulling out a small  
envelope.  
  
He looked at the item, and then at Akane.  
  
"Once your fiancee wakes up, please be sure to give him this."  
  
He threw the envelope right in front of her. She watched in   
surprisement as it cut through the air and dug itself to the  
pavement on one of the edges.   
  
Akane stared at the object. She was about to grab it when the man  
bagan to walk away.  
  
She turned to see him, but didn't expect that he would still talk.  
  
"One more thing," he said without turning to look at her. "I  
would like to believe this matter concerns the both of you.  
So please feel free to take the liberty to read the note."  
  
He began to walk toward his travel pack.  
  
He picked it up and lost himself in the corner turn.  
  
Akane took the envelope and placed it into her uniform pocket.  
  
She slowly made her way towards Ranma. She managed to stand. The  
pain on her foot was less and her unnatural exhaustion was fleeing.  
  
She kneeled beside Ranma.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma are you ok?"  
  
No response.  
  
She rocked his body. "Ranma, wake up!"  
  
She was starting to get scared. She touched his face, but no reaction.  
  
She placed her ear on his chest. He still had a heartbeat.  
  
*Oh no...*  
  
His heartbeat was decreasing and she could sense it.  
  
Everyone gathered around her and Ranma.  
  
"Help! Get help!!!" she screamed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
How long had it been?  
  
Akane sat in a chair outside of the room.  
  
She looked down at her foot. It was now wrapped in bandages.  
Effectively, she had twisted it.   
  
She let herself repeat the scene over and over again.  
  
Ranma being hit, the strangers' horrifying thoughts, all of  
it. It brought tears to her eyes.  
  
She looked at the door again. All she wanted was some sign  
that he was okay. She'd been sitting there for a long time now,   
refusing to her families' requests on going home and getting  
some sleep. Nodoka had been the last one there with her,  
but sleep caught up with her too, so she retired back home  
'till morning.  
  
She had stayed. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be  
the first to know if Ranma was okay.  
  
Why hadn't Dr. Tofu allowed her to be in the room?  
  
She had insisted beyond annoyance, but no matter how she   
requested it, he didn't want her to be in the room. He   
used the excuse that the treatment he had to use to  
heal Ranma might result disturbing to anyone else.  
  
She had no other choice but to wait.   
  
She heard some rustling noises come from the room and   
finally, Doctor Tofu came out, drenched in sweat.  
  
He looked at the worried Akane and smiled.  
  
"You can see him now Akane."  
  
Akane got up slowly and walked into the room. There he was,  
asleep. A perfect site. Sheets barely covering his torso.  
Just perfect. He seemed angelic in the barely lit-up room,  
and wavory thoughts came to her. She pushed them back   
quickly, deciding it was neither the time nor the place.  
  
Dr. Tofu had gone, so she sat on the chair he had been using.  
  
She looked directly at Ranma's face. It seemed to be at peace,  
but after a beating like that it just seemed natural.  
  
She took his hand and rubbed his palm with her fingertips.  
  
*Ranma...*  
  
Dr. Tofu came in again, drying himself with a small towel.  
Healing Ranma had not been an easy task.  
  
He saw how Akane held Ranma's hand in a loving grip, even more  
so when she noticed he had been prying.  
  
He smiled as he pulled a chair from the near desk so he could  
sit next to Akane and Ranma's bed.  
  
"Is he gonna be alright Doctor?"  
  
Tofu sighed. "Akane, take a look at this."  
  
Tofu started to uncover Ranma's bare torso, stopping on his  
stomach. Akane gasped.  
  
She gently moved her fingers over the unnatural mark that  
stood out. A fist. A balled up fist, burned into his body.  
  
"What is this?" she asked, as she suddenly remembered the earlier  
events. Ranma had been hit in the stomach by that stranger. That  
bastard had left this mark on Ranma.  
  
"It's a ki burn Akane." Tofu said.  
  
Akane looked at Tofu in confusion. "A ki burn?"  
  
"Yes. Whenever a large amount of ki is used on a body, it usually  
leaves a burn mark such as this one, but I've never seen such   
presicion. Usually, the burn is scattered in an unruly fashion,  
but this one," he touched the mark, "is anything but perfect.  
Whoever hit him left him a message."  
  
"Which one? That he can do this? To Show off?"  
  
"Mainly, yes. He left it here to show us that he can do this.  
He's showing us he's good."  
  
Akane touched the burned skin once again.   
  
"Akane," Tofu started.  
  
Akane shifted her gaze to look at him.  
  
"Could you tell me what really happened?"  
  
"Sure, but why?"  
  
"These injuries are severe. I'd really like to know how he   
got them."  
  
Akane thought for a moment, nodded and shifted her eyesight to the  
floor.  
  
"I, I don't get it. We were walking out of the main gate of the school,  
just minding our business. Ranma pushed me down, so I turned and   
tried to warn him, but he had already been hit. He got hit once on   
his stomach, and another time on his face."  
  
I tried to help him, so I attacked that guy. I just kicked him once and  
twisted my ankle. I started to get scared, so I just let out all I   
had on him. Then he just touched my shoulder and I felt really tired.  
Then I fell and he just left."  
  
Tofu noticed as tears were building in Akane's eyes. He was certain  
she'd never felt so powerless against anyone if this story was true.  
  
She shifted her gaze back to Ranma's face, caressing his cheek  
delicately. "Not even Happosai can knock him out like that, and that  
pervert's his master."  
  
Tofu nodded. "Indeed, but Akane, are you sure he was only hit twice?"  
  
Akane looked at him quizzicly. "Yeah. But why do you ask?"  
  
Tofu was dumbfounded. He didn't respond to Akane's question right away.  
He had treated Ranma for over 70 wounds all over his body. But if what  
Akane said was the truth, this was not possible. He only treated Ranma  
for minor injuries, even when he fought against Cologne or Happosai.   
He'd never even seen such damage on such small wounds. He searched   
through the memories of his training, recalling a technique that  
might have been able to stress such damage, if it still existed  
that is.  
  
Tofu opened his eyes which had involuntarily been closed as he thought,  
and looked at Akane then at Ranma.  
  
"Akane, I think Ranma may have suffered the MAKICHIRASU."  
  
Akane was confused. "What's that?"  
  
"The makichirasu is also called the scatter attack. If memory serves  
me right, it's a technique that distributes an equal amount of force  
throughout the body as the main impact zone."  
  
Akane looked at Ranma's burn. She stared at it intently, trying to  
figure out just how the hell that was possible.  
  
"I've never even heard of that."  
  
"I know, and that bothers me."  
  
Tofu looked at Ranma's burn.  
  
"If I'm right, only a very specific form of martial arts teach that  
technique. And also, that art was lost over 300 years ago."  
  
Akane thought for a moment. Maybe it was true, maybe Ranma had suffered  
such a powerful technique.  
  
She suddenly remembered the note that guy had given her. She'd gone  
home briefly to change, but she remembered putting it into her short  
pocket.  
  
She was pulling out the folded envelope, when she was distracted by  
a storming Ukyo, bursting through the door.  
  
"Oh, my poor Ranchan!"  
  
Ukyo walked towards Ranma's bed. Akane covered up his torso, but Ukyo  
didn't seem to notice.   
  
She leaned over Ranma, placing her palm on his forehead as if looking  
for a fever.  
  
"Ranchan, are you okay?"  
  
"Ukyo, keep it quiet. He needs to rest," said Akane.  
  
Ukyo glared at Akane.  
  
"How could you let this happen to him Akane? I thought you loved him."  
  
Akane blinked at Ukyo's comment. It hadn't even crossed her mind that this  
was somehow her fault. She quickly responded.  
  
"Ukyo, at least I tried to help him. You weren't even around. So back off."  
  
Ukyo reverted her glare to Ranma. That didn't do much good.  
  
"How come you came until now?" asked Akane.  
  
"I just heard. One of my morning customers told me, so I came as soon as I could."  
  
Shampoo and Cologne both came through the door, followed behind by Ryoga.  
  
Akane looked at all of them. "What're you guys doing here?"  
  
"We came as soon as we heard," responded Ryoga.  
  
Shampoo leaned at the foot of the bed. "Ranma, how this happen?"  
  
"Wait a minute. Where's Mousse?" asked Akane.  
  
"Mousse at Nekohanten. We come so he stay to run restaurant."  
  
Ryoga looked at Ranma. "Who did this? If anything I should've been  
the one to beat him."  
  
Akane pushed back the sudden sense of annoyance that shot through her.  
Ranma had almost been killed and all Ryoga could think about was that  
he should've done this to him.  
  
Cologne hit Ryoga on the head with her cane. "Be quiet boy. Ranma needs  
to rest."  
  
"Please, try to be quiet. Ranma needs to regain his strength," said Tofu.  
  
Akane once again began pulling the note from her short pocket.  
  
She stopped as a sudden chill ran down her spine.  
  
She heard footsteps near the door. They were getting closer.   
  
She held her breath as she could hear a laugh inside her mind.  
  
Her eyes widened as a man leaned on the door.  
  
"Good morning everyone."  
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, Cologne, Ryoga and Tofu stared at this visitor curiously.  
  
"Good morning. How may I help you?" asked Tofu.  
  
Akane stood up from her chair and walked towards this man.  
  
She stood defiantly before him, careful not to remove her gaze from his.  
  
He smiled and that sent her over the edge.  
  
"You bastard..."  
  
She swung her right fist at his face.  
  
He quickly caught her hand. He smiled as his pupils got smaller, his   
grip on her hand becoming harder.   
  
"I told you not to do that."  
  
He gave her arm a slight push, knocking her off balance. Ryoga caught  
her before she hit the floor.  
  
Cologne stared at the man in disbelief. He radiated the same kind of  
power she'd sensed the night before. Only now, it wasn't diminished,  
only controlled. She took a good look at the tatoo on his right   
shoulder. A silver dragon, coiled up. She knew, she knew it all now.  
  
Ryoga helped Akane to her feet. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
Akane stood up again, assuming a battle stance.  
  
"He did this Ranma."  
  
They all looked at him, complining to Akane's reaction, each assuming  
their battle positions. Except for Ukyo.  
  
Ukyo couldn't break her gaze from his eyes. They were dark brown,  
an enchanting color. She couldn't help but notice this mans'  
physique. He was a little taller than Ranma. His body firm and muscular.  
He was not ashamed to show himself off, since he wore a sleeveless shirt   
and sweat pants. She finally broke free of his hypnosis and reached back  
for her spatula.  
  
He looked at each on individually, especially at the spatula wielding  
warrior. "Please, no need to fight, I'm only here to speak with Ranma.  
Is he awake?"  
  
He bagan to walk towards Ranma's bed, when Akane got in his way.  
  
"Don't go near him," she said in a firm tone.  
  
He looked at this woman. Twice she had stood up to him, a new record for  
any fighter. He couldn't help but notice the look of pure hatred in her   
eyes. She wanted to hurt him, and by the looks of it, it was the first  
time she'd experienced such a feeling.  
  
"Twice you have stood in my way. I cannot help but feel envious of Ranma.  
He has found a good and strong woman's love, undying and faithfull. He is  
truly lucky." He let out a short laugh. "In this case, I shall honor your  
request. I shall return when he has healed. Until then."  
  
He bowed and began walking out of the room. He would've left immediately,  
if Cologne hadn't asked him something he just had to answer.  
  
"That tatoo, I've seen it before. Who are you young man?"  
  
He smiled as he slowly turned his head around to look at the old chrone.  
  
"My name is Shegkusa Iori."  
  
He let out a small laugh as he sensed the change in the old womans'  
emotions. Although she didn't physically show it, she was surprised.  
Not just that, but incredulous.  
  
"It seems you have heard my name before."   
  
He closed his eyes for a moment, as if trying to feel something around  
him.  
  
"Ahh yes. How could I have not seen this before? You are Cologne."  
  
Cold sweat ran down her forehead as he mentioned her name. She  
almost lost her balance.  
  
"I suppose this will make our game that much more fun. I'll be   
on my guard at all times."  
  
He bowed at the small crowd, and quickly began walking away.  
  
They all heard as the doors slide open, then close again. He was  
gone.  
  
Cologne sat on the desk, trying to breath in as much air as she could.  
  
"Great-grandmother, what wrong. Why you act like this? Who that man?"  
  
Cologne breathed in hard, trying to regain her control. She managed  
to mutter a few words. "A Shegkusa, impossible..."  
  
The name struck a cord in Tofu's memory. He quickly began to recall  
his first sensei mention this name, and the fighters associated with  
it.  
  
Akane looked at Cologne completely baffled. She had never seen her  
act like this. She had always maintained control, even in the most  
extreme of situations.  
  
"Who or what is a Shegkusa?" asked Akane.  
  
"The legendary Shegkusa clan. I don't believe it," she responded.  
  
"Shegkusa? Never heard of 'em," said Ryoga.  
  
"Let me finish piglet boy!"  
  
Ryoga immediately shut up.  
  
She sighed. "The Shegkusa clan are a bloodline of warriors that date back  
to China even before my time."  
  
"Yes, but their last member died off over 300 years ago," said Tofu  
as he remembered some history of the name.  
  
"They didn't die, they just moved."  
  
"How do you know?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Because I met the last member a long time ago."  
  
"What!? Is that true!?" exclaimed Tofu.  
  
"Yes. You see, the Shegkusa's were famous back then for having created  
a style of martial arts that no other fighter could beat. It was a mixture  
of every single chinese and japanese martial art. No fighter could go up  
against the weakest of their warriors, for they knew how to counter  
every attack the opponent could come up with. That style eluded even me.  
I was never able to learn it."  
  
Ukyo heard as the old chrone spilled some valuable information that really  
didn't make any sense. If they were such magnificent fighters, how come  
she'd never heard of them? And if the historical records showed the   
wipeout of the entire clan, how come there was a representative of   
such a group among them?  
  
"If you're telling us the truth, where did they go to?"  
  
Cologne sighed as the question echoed in her mind.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"Tell us then. Anything that'll help us in this situation." said Akane.  
  
"The Shegkusa's survived. I can't believe it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK  
  
Sounds filled an old house in the amazon village. The familiar sounds  
of a kata. Complicated, yet easily mastered.   
  
"Very well Cologne, that's enough for today."  
  
Cologne removed her defense stance and bowed.  
  
"Now why don't you go out and play for a little while. I'll call you  
in when dinner's ready."  
  
Cologne's face lit up.  
  
"Thanks mommy."  
  
Cologne left her house, going out of the village to sit on a nearby  
flower field. She would have rathered to play with her friends, but  
their training session for the day was not yet complete, so she  
had no other choice but to go alone.  
  
She sat there on the field, making crown flower arrangements. They  
were her favorite. Each time she told herself this one was better  
than the last, although they were really all the same.   
  
She noticed as how the sun was beggining to set in the distant   
mountains. Oh, how she loved seeing the sun set. It was magical,  
such a beautiful sight.  
  
She could feel her mother about to call her, so she got up and  
pranced her way back to the village. Even though her training  
was very tough, there was nothing that could tire out an energetic  
seven year old.  
  
She kept going and would've gotten there sooner if it had not been  
for a very odd feeling that consumed her.  
  
She looked around, but found nothing other than the landscape and that  
giant tree that she and her friends used very frequently to play.  
  
Almost as if guided by instinct, she made her way to this huge tree.  
  
She looked up at it's branches, finding nothing more than leaves.   
  
Although she felt like leaving, something inside her told her not  
to. She decided to look around it.  
  
She felt relief as all that surrounded this tree was nothing more  
than a lot of grass.  
  
She smiled to herself as she started walking back, until she felt  
like she stepped in something.  
  
She quickly got off of whatever it was, and screamed when she felt  
something grab her ankle.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh! Help! It got me!"  
  
She furiously moved around to free herself, until whatever it was  
let her go.  
  
She lost her balance and fell to the ground.   
  
She regained her composure, removing the grass to look what had attacked   
her.  
  
She pushed away the grass and screamed.  
  
She saw a bloody hand lying there. It wasn't moving.  
  
She wanted to run away, but instead she kept looking at the figure.  
  
She revealed a body covered up by the grass. It was a man, covered  
in blood, eminating a bad smell.  
  
She tried to approach it, but lost her balance again and fell as it  
began to move slowly.  
  
The man lifted his head up as much as he could to see who this person  
was.  
  
He used tremendous effort to talk to this child.  
  
"Please... help... me..."  
  
He let his head fall again and fell unconscious.  
  
Cologne didn't know how to react at this kind of situation, so she  
did what she could think of. She quickly ran back to the village.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Come quick! Someone's hurt!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
He could hear the sounds of his own regulated breathing. He felt  
detached from his body. He knew he was awake, but the rest of  
him didn't.  
  
He could hear people talking over him. So many voices, so much  
noise kept him awake, but asleep.  
  
Many sounds filled his ears. Voices of men and women, asking who  
he was, trying to ask questions he could not answer in his state.  
  
The fight, so many people surrounding him, unable to defend   
himself or those who he loved.  
  
He ran.  
  
He ran as fast as his feet could take him.  
  
Nothing except his life mattered now. Everyone was gone now,  
if he fell, how would his bloodline survive? It gave him  
nightmares. Horrible dreams of these events, transpiring  
over and over again, only now he could help, but chose to  
run in fear.  
  
All was too much to bear. He fell asleep once more.  
  
He felt as he awoke once more. All the voices were gone,  
now he could only make out two. Two voices that gave him  
reassurance. He knew he was safe here. Wherever 'here' was.  
  
"Mommy, is he gonna wake up?"  
  
"I hope so honey. He's been asleep for over three days now.  
I'm sure he'll wake up soon enough."  
  
*Wake up,* his mind said. His body had to follow.  
  
"Uhhhhhhnnnnnnn, ohhhhhhhhhhh..."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. He could tell it was night. The lit-up  
candle hurt his eyesight.   
  
He slowly summoned enough energy to sit up.   
  
He immediately brought his hands to his face.   
  
It felt weird to move. His movements were somewhat prevented  
by something.   
  
His eyes slowly came into focus. He could see nothing but dark,  
now he could see more.  
  
"Well, he's up," said the deeper voice.  
  
He tried to look in the direction if this voice. He had to know  
who it belonged to.  
  
A face slowly entered his sight, taking form slowly.  
  
He finally managed to make out its form.  
  
A woman.  
  
A beautiful woman, with long, silky purple hair.  
  
"Whe, where am I?" he managed to mutter.  
  
"It's okay. Don't worry. It's safe here."  
  
He knew from this tone of voice he was safe.  
  
Cologne slowly filled a glass with water and handed it to him.  
  
"Here. It's water."  
  
He took the glass gently from her, drinking the contents rather  
quickly.  
  
He finished and sighed at the relief. His thrist was subsided  
now, but that's not all he felt. He was also starved.  
  
The woman knew that water alone wasn't going to do anything.  
Luckily, she was prepared for this.  
  
She filled a small bowl with meat rice and gave it to him.  
  
"You have to eat. Here."  
  
She gave him the bowl, and watched as he satisfied his hunger.  
  
He ate a few more bowls after that. Always very quickly, but with  
excellent manners.  
  
He felt very relieved. He hadn't eaten in days if he remembered  
correctly.  
  
He finished his last bowl. He carefully placed it down on the   
floor.  
  
He looked at the two women. A grown adult and a small child.  
Without a doubt they mother and daughter.  
  
He finally figured out why his moves were limited. Most of his  
chest, arms and legs were wrapped up in layers of bandages.  
He was also clean now. The dried up blood in his hair and face was  
gone.  
  
He quickly realized he didn't have a shirt on, but he still had  
his pants.  
  
Slowly, he stood up. It was hard to move, not just because of the  
material, he was still in pain.  
  
He looked at the two women who stood up to face him. The adult  
was tall. She reached up to his pecks, and he was a very tall man.  
The child was small, barely reaching his waist.  
  
He bowed in respect at them.  
  
"Thank you for everything. I believe I must go now."  
  
He started to turn, but was stopped.  
  
"Wait, you can't go," the woman said.  
  
He looked into her eyes, almost getting lost in the light purple  
color of them.   
  
"Listen, I do not have any money, nor anything to give to you."  
  
"I don't want your money. You can't go because you haven't  
recovered yet."  
  
"I must. I'm sorry."  
  
He again started to turn, when he suddenly felt very dizzy. It  
took most of his energy just to stay on his feet. He raised a hand  
to his face in a vain attempt to stay focused.  
  
"See? You can't even walk straight. Now lie down, you need to rest."  
  
He had no intention of fulfilling her order, but his body felt too  
weak to even stand up anymore. He sat back down on the small futon.  
  
He pushed back the sick feeling that invaded him. He usually healed  
very quickly, but even he had to admit he'd lost way too much blood.  
  
The adult woman sat beside him and felt his forehead with her palm.  
  
"Looks like the fever's gone."  
  
He didn't know what to say. A complete stranger was playing healer on  
him, but he didn't object. He actually enjoyed her touch.  
  
"I um, thank you miss."  
  
She removed her hand and rested it on her leg.  
  
"Please don't call me miss. I am Yuriko, and this is my daughter,   
Cologne."  
  
She touched Cologne's shoulder.  
  
"It is an honor to meet you. I'd bow, but I can't even stand."  
  
Cologne looked curiously at him. He didn't fail to notice.  
  
She touched his right shoulder.  
  
"What is this?" she asked.  
  
He looked at his shoulder tatoo.  
  
"It's called a tatoo. This is my family symbol."  
  
"You must be a Shegkusa, right?" asked Yuriko.  
  
"Indeed. But how do you know?"  
  
"Only A Shegkusa can have that mark. A coiled up dragon."  
  
"You know much about us Yuriko."  
  
"Barely. I only know what I've been told."  
  
He flushed a little for some reason.  
  
"Where are my manners. My name is Mitsurugi. It is an honor to  
meet you both."  
  
He slowly shifted his legs around so he could rest his weight  
on his arms, and slowly bowed at them. They did the same  
gesture.  
  
"It is an honor for us to have a Shegkusa in our home. Mitsurugi,  
may I ask you a question?"  
  
"By all means," he said as he sat up.  
  
"I have heard that the Shegkusa family symbol is the dragon. But  
generally, it is outdone in black. Tell me, why is it that the   
one you bear is silver?"  
  
He looked at his tatoo.  
  
"Generally, it is a black dragon. If it is silver, then he who  
bears it is recognized as the heir to the Shegkusa throne."  
  
Yuriko and Cologne both looked a bit surprised.  
  
"That means that you know techniques that are forbidden to your  
siblings."  
  
"That is true."  
  
"But I don't understand. You were hurt badly. How is it that you  
had so many cuts on your body?"  
  
He closed his eyes. He had hoped he could avoid that question.  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
Yuriko realized she was out of line.  
  
"I'm sorry. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
Mitsurugi sighed.  
  
"No, it's okay. I want to tell you. It's better for someone other  
than me to know the truth."  
  
Yuriko and Cologne looked at him intently.  
  
He had no idea where those words came from. His initial reaction  
was anger, but something in it told him it was better to tell  
what had happened.  
  
"... (sigh) It all goes back a few weeks. This tatoo determines  
who will be heir, but that's always been decided at birth, never  
by skill. My only other brother was always jealous that I was  
chosen and not him."  
  
I was never able to convince him it had not been my fault.   
Over time, my abilities grew as did his. He would propose two  
challanges a year to see who was better. I always won, since  
my training was superior. It always made things worse."  
  
Three years ago he proposed one final challenge. If he defeated  
me, he would be pronounced heir. My father always seemed to favor  
me more than him, but he liked the idea. My brother went off to  
perfect his skills, and we didn't hear from him since. Until  
a few months ago that is."  
  
He returned, stronger than ever. It was a difficult battle, but   
I won. My brother fell in disgrace and dissapeared. He returned  
home a few days after with bad news."  
  
In his blind rage, he faced an assassin in combat and killed him."  
  
Yuriko brought her hand to her mouth. Cologne looked confused.  
  
"What's an assassin mommy?"  
  
"It's a very bad person who hurts others for rare reasons honey.  
Please continue Mitsurugi."  
  
He nodded. "As luck came to be, he killed the leader of The Order  
of Toaraoma."  
  
Yuriko's eyes widened.  
  
"As you probably may have heard, it isn't very wise to face anyone   
from this order. It's even worse if the leader has fallen. Should  
this case come to be, the order target all the family of the  
culprit."  
  
Yuriko breathed in. "But, I thought the Shegkusa clan could defeat  
any fighter, regardless of anything."  
  
He sighed. "So did I. That is just not the case. Unfortunately, our  
main defense is to sense someone's presense by their ki. The order  
knew this, and were able to bypass us."  
  
She noticed how his voice was cracking up and tears forming behind  
his eyes.  
  
"It was late at night. We were all asleep. I heard screams from  
mother and father's room. I ran, but I was already to late.  
There they were, six of them, all in guise, standing triumphantly  
over my dead parents. They had gotten to my brother too, for he   
was lying dead near their bed."  
  
They were waiting for me. They leaped in from the windows and doors,  
too many for me. I was able to take down a few, but their techniques  
are superb. They cut me up pretty bad. I had no other choice but to  
run for my life. I ran non-stop, unsure of where I was headed. I hid  
from them as long as I could, but they caught up with me again. This  
time, they weren't as lineant. They attacked me at full force. I used  
a ki attack to get away, but I had already been injured heavily. I  
ran until I collapsed under a tree. When I woke up I was here."  
  
Yuriko saw as how tear tracks formed on his cheek. He was truly in  
grave emotional pain.  
  
"My mother, my father, my brother, all my clan, dead. They wiped us   
all out one by one. I'm the last one left."  
  
He let sobs escape him. He buried his face in his hands, not ashamed  
to cry in front of them.  
  
Yuriko didn't know what to say to make him feel better. She just sat  
there, running her fingers through the asleep Cologne's hair.  
  
He wiped the tears from his face and stood up. This time he didn't feel  
dizzy.   
  
"Well, I must really be going now. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
He bowed at Yuriko.  
  
"No wait," she said. She removed Cologne from her lap, placing her  
on the bed.  
  
She stood up right in front of him. She squeezed his arm a bit.  
  
He immediately felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm. He grunted.  
  
"See? You are too weak to travel. If the order finds you, you wont  
stand a chance against them."  
  
"Maybe, but..."  
  
She put a finger on his mouth, flushing a little.  
  
"No 'buts'. You have to stay until you recover."  
  
He lowered his gaze to the floor, feeling a little ashamed to look  
into her eyes directly. He realized he didn't have a choice here,  
so it was better to compline.  
  
"Very well, I'll stay. But only until I've recovered my strength."  
  
He lifted his head and noticed as how Yuriko smiled at his answer.  
  
He smiled himself.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Days became weeks.  
  
Weeks became months.  
  
He slowly but surely recovered.  
  
Everyday, he'd train from dusk 'till dawn. He'd perfect his abilities  
and create new ones. All was in the idea that once he was fully  
healed, he'd leave. But that idea had been forgotten. No one pushed  
him to leave, they actually enjoyed his presence. And there was Cologne.  
The child had grown on him, spawning a care similar as if she was his  
own flesh. Then there was Yuriko. The most caring woman alive.  
  
She was always ready to lend an ear, as was he. They's stay up until  
high hours in the morning, just talking about their lives and what  
they expected out of their future.   
  
Each day, she'd tell him certain unclear messages that he was unable  
to interpret. He knew he cared for her, and deep in his heart, he  
knew she cared for him.  
  
Every other day, he'd take young Cologne with him, helping train her.  
  
Although she was very young, her abilities were exceptional. She could  
learn new techniques in a matter of days. He'd shown her the basics on  
very rare ones that only his family knew.  
  
She had the most fun watching him practice getting chestnuts out of   
a fire, and how he played jokes on everyone by making them intolerable  
to hot water.   
  
*  
  
"Yuriko, I'll take Cologne with me today. I'm going to teach her   
a new skill. We should be back before nightfall."  
  
"Very well, but be careful."  
  
Mitsurugi told Cologne to get ready for another training session. In  
a matter of minutes the child was all set.  
  
Cologne tugged at Mitsurugi's hand, speeding through the flower field.  
The techniques he wanted to teach her required space, and this was  
the perfect setting.  
  
They stopped far out in the field, picking a spot surrounded by trees  
and shade.  
  
They both assumed a ready stance.  
  
"Ready Cologne?"  
  
"Ready Mitsurugi!"  
  
"Hold on. I have a surprise for you."  
  
She removed her ready stance and saw him walk over to a nearby tree.  
  
He came back quickly, handing her a wrapped up and elongated object.  
  
"Here, this is for you."  
  
He handed the object.  
  
She inspected it curiously, finally unveiling it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's a cane. I asked your mother if it was all right if I showed you  
how to fight using weapons, and she gave the go-ahead. A cane is a simple  
weapon, so it should be easy to handle."  
  
"Thank you Mitsurugi!"  
  
She hugged the kneeled down Mitsurugi, returning the embrace.  
  
It was so nice to hug her. He had always wanted a child, and she was as  
close as he wanted.  
  
He broke the hug and looked at his pupil.  
  
"Very well Cologne, first rule in weapons combat..."  
  
*  
  
  
They trained throughout the afternoon. He had to show Cologne how to  
manipulate her cane more times than usual, but she was starting to  
get the hang of it.  
  
They were both exhausted, so they sat down to watch how the sun  
set before heading home.  
  
"Mitsurugi, I have a surprise for you too!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes! It's from me and mommy!"  
  
Mitsurugi looked into her face curiously.  
  
"Well, what is it?"  
  
Cologne's face lit up. "I want you to be my daddy!"  
  
Mitsurugi's mouth dropped and he flushed a little.  
  
"I, uhh..."  
  
"Mommy said that you might become my daddy because she loves you and  
you two might get married! But I wanted to tell you!"  
  
"Well um..." he looked at Cologne incredulous. "Did she tell you to  
tell me?"  
  
"No, but I wanted to tell you! Grown-ups are so silly!"  
  
Mitsurugi scanned Cologne's face and tone of voice. He'd always had  
the quality of smelling lies, but he found no remnant of such.  
  
He stood up, picking up Cologne.  
  
The child awaited an answer, so he had to come up with something.  
  
"Cologne, I just, well I, I'll talk about it with Yuriko," he  
finally said.  
  
"Yay! You will be my daddy!"  
  
He had to tame Cologne. "Don't jump to conclusions child. We'll see  
what happens."   
  
The atmosphere around them was starting to change. Late afternoon was  
becoming night. The familiar night sounds were beggining.  
  
"We better head home."  
  
He turned and heard some rustling in the nearby bushes.   
  
He inspected all surroundings with detail, but found nothing.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Cologne.  
  
"Nothing. Probably just an animal. We better get going."  
  
*  
  
  
Mitsurugi walked with a fast pace. He wanted to avoid the cold  
that he could feel setling in.   
  
Cologne was very tired, and before long had fallen asleep on his  
shoulder.  
  
He didn't know why, but during his walk back to the village, a   
sinking feeling had consumed him.   
  
Now it was completly dark. The feeling kept getting worse.  
  
He thought about the possibility of overtraining, but it wasn't.  
His gut was sensing something nearby. Something dangerous...  
  
The feeling became untolerable.  
  
He stopped, shaking Cologne awake and placing her on her feet.  
He placed her right in front of him, arms on her chest.  
  
"What is it?" she protested in a sleepy voice.  
  
"shhh. be quiet. don't move unless i tell you to."  
  
Cologne felt scared and did as she was told.  
  
Mitsurugi placed all his senses on full alert. Nothing had to  
escape him.  
  
He heard a twig break behind him, but was unable to respond in   
time.  
  
He felt a quick movement near his back, followed by a surge of pure  
pain.  
  
He pushed Cologne to her knees, shielding her with his body.  
  
"Aaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
He reached back to touch his back. He felt liquid run through his  
fingers and drip on the ground. He retrieved his hand, and saw  
it was covered in blood. His blood.  
  
The stinging sensation was overwhelming. He was injured, bad.  
  
"Cologne," he whispered into her ear. "I want you to run back to   
the village. It's not far. Run as fast as you can, don't stop  
until you get home."  
  
He caught a flash of moonlight being reflected on his face.  
  
He responded immediately, catching a sharp object in his hands just  
before it hit. He felt as it dug into his left palm.  
  
"RUN!! RUN!!!"  
  
Cologne got on her feet and ran as fast as she could, not daring  
to look back.  
  
He held the object as long as the pain allowed him to. He sent a low  
kick in it's direction. He hit something. A body. He felt as it withdrew  
the object.  
  
He focused on this dark body. It was hard to see with the small oil lamp  
he had, but he managed to make out a tall figure holding a sword.  
  
*An assassin.*  
  
The figure took more shape. It was dressed in a dark coat, concealing  
everything except its' arms and legs.  
  
He watched as it assumed it's stance, he doing the same thing.   
Only he was in disadvantage. He was tired from training, and had  
two very deep cuts on his body.  
  
He looked at this attacker with hate filled eyes.  
  
"You and your stupid order killed my clan. You will pay for that."  
  
*  
  
  
Cologne ran non-stop back home. Her heart pumping to keep up with the  
rest of her body.   
  
She finally reached home, storming through the door, looking for  
her mother.  
  
She found her knitting by the fire, sitting in her favorite chair.  
  
"Mommy Mommy!"  
  
Yuriko looked at her daughter.  
  
"Hi Cologne. How was your day?"  
  
She looked around the living room.  
  
"Where's Mitsurugi Cologne?"  
  
"Mommy, he's in trouble! A bad person hurt him!"  
  
Yuriko rose to her feet, dropping her work.  
  
*Oh God, A Toaraoma!*  
  
She kneeled at Cologne.  
  
"Cologne, go into your room and lock the door. Stay there until I come  
and get you!"  
  
"Mommy, what'r you going to do!?"  
  
"I'm going to go help Mitsurugi!"  
  
Cologne ran into her room as Yuriko retrieved a small dagger from its'  
hiding spot. She ran with all her might out to the field.  
  
*Oh God, please, please let him be all right...*  
  
*  
  
  
The silence was deafening.  
  
Neither dared to move.  
  
One false step would mean the end for any of them.  
  
The assassin stood frozen in his stance, ready to strike at the slightest  
movement.  
  
Mitsurugi tried to focus over the pain on his back and on his hand,  
trying not to throw up.  
  
The lamp burned it's last pint of oil, leaving only the moon for  
lighting.  
  
The killer took advantage of this, quickly swinging is sword in mid-  
run.  
  
Mitsurugi jumped out of the way, but his speed was less due to the  
pain. He felt the swipe near his right shoulder. The blade had cut  
a bit.  
  
He grabbed his arm with his injured hand; he felt how blood ran down   
his arm from his injured parts.  
  
He quickly heard his attacker run towards him again, quickly formulating  
a plan.   
  
He waited until he felt the air being cut.  
  
He ducked out of the way, turned on his heals and pressed a pressure  
point on his leg.  
  
The assassin's leg became paralyzed. He followed this move with a   
standing split kick, knocking the sword into the air.  
  
He jumped and retrieved the weapon, centering his aim and landing  
lightly on his feet.  
  
He stood all the way up, letting the sword fall from his hands.  
  
He turned to see the attacker. He was standing motionless.  
  
A light wind blew, making his head fall neatly of it's body. The  
body collapsed on the floor.  
  
He swallowed back the disgust. He'd never taken a life before, but  
it was either him or the assassin.  
  
He ran as quickly as he could back to the village, pushing the limits  
of his will. The loss of blood was taking it's toll. His vision was  
becoming blurred and he felt like throwing up.  
  
He tripped on a rock, unable to stand back up. He let his weight rest  
on his right hand, throwing up.  
  
He could hear footsteps quickly coming his way. He tried to look up,  
but could only see a bright figure moving. It looked sharp. Probably  
another assassin with a sword. He tried to stand, but all his energy  
was gone.   
  
The last thing he felt was this person stop in front of him; then  
he fell unconscious.  
  
*  
  
  
Hours later, he began to regain himself.   
  
He felt warm.  
  
He focused on standing up, finding it easy now. His strength was coming  
back to him. Good thing he always healed fast.  
  
He opened his eyes as he sat up. His eyesight slowly focused.  
  
He was in a room. It looked familiar. He was back in the room Yuriko  
let him use.  
  
He slowly recalled what had happened. The killer, the fight and the  
struggle against himself to find safety.  
  
He felt his back. The blood was gone and the cut had been cautiorized.  
  
His hand and shoulder cuts were still untreated, but had stopped   
bleeding.  
  
He brought his good hand up and scrubbed his face.  
  
*How'd I get back here?*  
  
The door slowly opened and Yuriko came in, carrying a bottle and some  
bandages with her.  
  
She sighed in relief as she saw Mitsurugi sitting up on the small   
futon.   
  
She sat beside him, opening the bottle.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
He sighed. "Yes, barely. But how'd I get here?"  
  
"I found you, so I brought you back home."  
  
She grabbed his injured hand and lovingly spread the contents of the  
bottle on the gash.  
  
The feeling wasn't exactly pleasant. It stung like hell. Mitsurugi  
let a small moan escape him.  
  
"Don't worry, it'll close the wound. Just relax."  
  
He watched as this miracle medicine slowly closed the wound, but still  
left a small opening. Yuriko used the bandages to completly close it  
off.  
  
"Now your shoulder."  
  
The same procedure once more.  
  
He moved and flexed his arm and hand, finding that the medicine worked   
wonders.  
  
"Thank you, Yuriko."  
  
She stared into his eyes, making his heart beat a little faster. The   
fact that his shirt had been removed from his body made him a little  
ashamed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He sighed. "A Toaraoma. They found me out I suppose."  
  
She placed a hand on her mouth.  
  
"Oh my, now what?"  
  
"I don't know. I just, don't know."  
  
A few silent moments passed, when they both talked at the same time.  
  
"I..." she began.  
  
"I..." he began.  
  
"You first."  
  
"Yuriko, this may seem odd, but Cologne told me something today.   
About you. I just wanted to find out for myself."  
  
She flushed a little, knowing what he was about to ask.  
  
"I don't know what to make of it. I need to know, Yuriko, is it  
true, do you um, love me?"  
  
"It's a little hard."  
  
"I need to know. Please."  
  
She sighed. "I really can't explain it. I know we've only known  
each other for a short time, but I enjoy being with you. You  
are the first man I've opened up to since my husband died. I really  
admire who you are. You're everything I ever wanted to be, everything  
I ever wanted. I don't know how it came to pass, but..."  
  
She stopped talking when he placed his hand on her cheek. Her heart  
stopped and a tingle rushed through her body.  
  
"Yuriko, just stop talking."  
  
He pressed his lips gently on hers.  
  
She felt the warmth of his mouth, kissing back as she wrapped her   
arms around his neck.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The rain was soft on the ground. Gentle rappings could be heard  
on the roof, creating a feel of comfort; it was all so rare to him.  
  
Mitsurugi let the feel of the raindrops cover his essence as he  
stared out the window. He wasn't really thinking, but couldn't get his mind   
off what just happened. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the   
cool window, just breathing. He couldn't believe how stupid he was.  
  
He was being pursude by killers who would stop at nothing to see him dead.  
He knew he had to come up with some way so that Yuriko and Cologne would  
not be involved, but that was going to be painfully hard now. They were  
now officially part of his messed up life, he had dragged them into his  
fight.  
  
He went over to the futon and sat next to Yuriko's sleeping figure.   
He brushed a stray tendril of her long hair behind her ear, which made   
her smile in her sleep. He smiled too and planted a kiss on her cheek.   
He sighed and stood up. He retrieved a piece of paper and the ink stone   
from it's keeping place. Slowly, almost not wanting to, he wrote. He wrote   
what he had to, something he didn't want to do, but it was also something he   
couldn't risk not doing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The break of dawn and the first rays of light awoke Yuriko.  
  
She remembered the events of last night, sighing to herself in satisfaction.  
  
She turned around to see her lover, only he wasn't there anymore.  
  
She sat up, covering herself with the sheets.  
  
"Mitsurugi?"  
  
She inspected the room, but she was the only one there.  
  
More importantly, all his clothes and limited belongings were gone.  
  
She dressed herself in the same clothes.  
  
She quietly looked around the house, but nothing. No Mitsurugi.  
  
She rested in the living room, thinking. Not about  
anything specific, just thinking.  
  
A few minutes later, a sleepy Cologne wandered in.  
  
"Mommy, where's Mitsurugi?"  
  
She looked at her daughter without much to say.  
  
She was about to respond when she noticed a note dangling  
on the door.  
  
She got up, and walked towards it.  
  
Cologne looked as her mother slowly read the paper, then suddenly  
picked her up and ran out of the house.  
  
"Mommy, where we going?"  
  
"We have to get to the field Cologne."  
  
*  
  
  
She stood at the edge of the field, uncertain of where to head.  
  
By almost instinct, she headed towards the object that drew the most  
attention. The giant tree.  
  
She and her daughter reached the tree, uncertain of what to do  
now.  
  
Yuriko slowly circled the tree, finding a certain someone hidden  
behind the massive mark in her previous eyesight.  
  
There he was. Mitsurugi. Dresses in his gi, all washed and cleaned  
of the dried up blood.  
  
He sensed her presence and slowly turned. He looked at her face,  
seeing relief and grief in her eyes.  
  
She was about to hug him, when Cologne beat her to it.  
  
"Mitsurugi!!"  
  
Cologne pulled at his leg, finally getting scooped up by him  
and getting a tight hug.  
  
"Hey kid..."  
  
Their embrace touched her heart. Her daughter with her lover.  
Not as much as a lover now, now he was almost her father. It filled her heart  
with warmth, but tears immediately built back up as she remembered why they were  
here.  
  
Mitsurugi put Cologne down, then walked toward Yuriko. He stood  
in front of her, feeling awkward and inadequate. But these two feelings were quickly  
overcome with grief. The worst feeling he had ever had since the death of his clan.  
He knew this was it. The point of no return.  
  
"I, read your letter. Is it true?" asked Yuriko, looking at the  
ground rather than at him directly.   
  
He felt the words as a stab at his heart. He stopped staring at  
the top of her head, turning his eyes to the horizon. He closed his eyes.  
  
"Yuriko..." was his only answer.  
  
She managed to lift her gaze and saw that he had turned his head.  
He'd rather see something else than her. She couldn't blame him, she felt the same way.  
  
"You are leaving..." she said in a very low tone.  
  
Cologne's eyes opened wide. "No, no!!!"   
  
The child pulled at his leg. "You can't go!"  
  
Mitsurugi had hoped he could have avoided this particular moment  
with the child. He knelt in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry Cologne. I have to."  
  
"No! You can't!"   
  
He didn't know how to manage this situation, so he tried to fondle words straight from   
his heart. "Listen to me Cologne." He turned his head around to see Yuriko. He noticed   
the tear tracks on her cheeks. "I would like nothing more than to stay here with you   
and your mother. I wanted us so badly to be a family. A father to you, and a husband   
to your mother. But that's not possible now. There are very bad people after me.   
People who want to hurt me. If I stay here, they'll want to hurt you too. I can't   
let that happen, because I love you too much. I have to go, so you two can be safe."  
  
Cologne had started to cry, but she didn't sob. "But I don't want you to go!!!" She   
gave him a tight hug that lasted a few minutes as she cried. She broke the hug,   
turned around and ran as fast as she could back to the village. Never turning around.  
  
He watched as Cologne ran back home. Never in his life had he regreted being so honest.   
He turned around to face Yuriko again. He stood before her, filled with an inmense   
desire to hug her. Yet he hesitated. He was afraid that if he hugged her, he might   
not be able to let go.  
  
"I'm sorry Yuriko." He started to turn away, but she stopped him by wrapping her arms   
around his waist and digging her face into his shoulder.  
  
He felt really odd, not sure whether he should respond. All inhibitions of rational   
thought left him as he heard the first of her sobs. He finally gave into what he   
wanted and hugged her tight, a tear spilling from his eye.  
  
"Yuriko, please don't cry. Let me remember you as the strong and stern woman I met."   
She really didn't pay much attention. All she did was increase the force of the hug.  
  
"We can figure something out. We could hide until they choose a new leader," she   
said between sobs.  
  
"No, we can't and you know that."  
  
His answer hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted so badly for him to stay,   
and yet she knew there was no way she could convince him.   
  
"Where will you go?"  
  
He remained silent for a short time.   
  
"Tell me, please."  
  
"... (sigh) I don't know. I suppose I can find somewhere to hide  
outside of China for a while. Other than that, I don't know."  
  
They were both silent for a long time, just remaining still in their embrace.   
He finally broke the tender moment. "No matter where I am, you will live in my   
memories."  
  
She looked up at his eyes. She had always dreamed of living such a moment with   
her beloved, only in a much distinct manner. She felt her heart break in half   
as she gave him a small nod.  
  
The movement of her head indicated him she understood what he was trying to do.   
He felt tears build in his eyes again as he made their lips meet. It was the   
sweetest kiss he had ever experienced, yet the most painful. He knew this was it.   
All emotions were to be left here. He'd probably never see her again. He would   
never be able to return.  
  
More tears streaked down her face as they kissed. She really loved  
him, but she had to let him go. For his sake and her own, she had to.  
  
Finally the kiss was broken and one final hug was given as he  
whispered into her ear. "Farewell, my love..."  
  
He slowly removed her arms from his body and began walking away.  
A few tears spilled down his face, and to his surprise, he let them follow their   
tracks. Yet, no sobs came to him as he slowly walked away.  
  
She saw as her man slowly walked away into the field, their distance increasing   
each time. She had urges to run over and tell him she'd go along, but she   
couldn't. All she was really able to do was kneel on the ground, cup   
her face in her hands as light sobs escaped her throat.  
  
Two men she had loved, the last more than the previous, and they were both gone.   
Left her by force of circumstance. Not a very pretty record.  
  
  
END FLASHBACK  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cologne closed her eyes as she decided the best way to end her story.  
  
"Well, after that we never heard from him again."  
  
"Wait a minute, that really doesn't answer anything. So what does that explain?"   
asked Ryoga.  
  
"It answers just how strong he is boy. That tatoo of his means he knows attacks   
that could surprise even me."   
  
"Tell us, what happened to your mother after that?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Well, she really changed. She mainly dedicated herself to my training. The village   
men still went after her, but she just ignored or beat them. On occasions, I could   
hear her crying late at night. I guess she still loved him until the day she died."  
  
"Poor woman..." said Tofu.  
  
To all this, Akane had remained silent, just lost in her own thoughts. *How did he   
do this? How is it possible?* Her thoughts were still on Iori, the man who had   
defeated Ranma. Hearing Cologne's story had helped her understand the reach of   
his abilities, but it was all still too weird.  
  
"So Shegkusa teach you to use cane," said Shampoo.  
  
"Just one more thing," began Akane. "...don't you know how to fight them? I mean,   
if he trained you some, shouldn't you know how to beat them?"  
  
Cologne looked at Akane and closed her eyes. "No."  
  
"But, then how you use cain so well?" said Shampoo.  
  
"He may have taught me how to use the cain, but his martial arts eluded me. He   
was forbidden by the laws of his clan to teach anyone this art. He may have been   
the last one left, but he wanted the honor to live on."  
  
"Are you sure you don't know where he went?" asked Tofu.  
  
"A few years later we heard he left China on a trade boat, but the ship hit a bad   
storm and sank. Beyond that, I don't know."  
  
"Don't you al least know how his martial art was called? It would really help,"   
said Tofu.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't. He never told anyone."  
  
Tofu checked a watch on the wall, and motioned for everyone to leave. It was still   
very early and Ranma might wake up soon. The only one he allowed to stay was Akane,   
who still sat beside Ranma's bed.  
  
As everyone left, Ryoga lingered outside the room door. He looked as Akane sat beside   
Ranma, holding his hand, whispering or just thinking.  
  
*Akane...*  
  
It still hurt. He knew he had lost for good, but his heart was too stubborn to accept   
the obvious. Akane loved Ranma, and he loved her and that would never change, yet   
deep in his heart, he secretly hoped that there was still a chance. Just one chance   
to win Akane for himself.   
  
Win...  
  
The word made him disgusted with himself. He knew he l-lo-liked Akari now, and that his  
previous affection was just based on lust for Akane. Lust as a man, as a small  
piglet nestled warmly between her breasts. He always needed that to feel secure,  
but he was not dependant on her companionship. There was no gap in his heart as he  
had lost her. That part belonged to Akari, and in the long run, he was hers.  
He let the latter thought fill him with relief as he slowly left the clinic and  
headed back to his camp site. For some reason, not even his superb sense of direction could  
make him get lost this time.  
  
*  
  
*Ranma, just hold on. I'll be right here.*  
  
She brushed her fingertips gently acroos his cheek, careful not to disturb his sleep.   
She felt him smile under her touch, yet nothing was visible on his face.  
  
She let go of his hand and nuzzled in the comfy chair she was sitting on. She managed   
to get comfortable as a yawn escaped her. She was exhausted and some sleep would do   
her good. Her eyes drooped slowly as she watched him. He was an angel lying on the bed.   
Her angel, her's alone. No one would ever take him away from her, nor would she let   
them. Her eyelids finally closed, allowing her access into the world of slumber. Just   
one thought came to her before she fell asleep. *I wonder what he's dreaming about...*  
  
*  
  
An alarm sounded loudly, waking him from his sleep.   
  
He turned, and with practiced presition turned off the noise. Slowly he sat up, thining   
out sleep by scrubbing his face with his hands.   
  
*What a strange dream,* he thought as he opened his eyes, only to find it was still   
dark outside. He let his eyes come into focus as he stared at his clock.  
  
*5:30?*  
  
He was pretty sure he hadn't set it up at that time. Early classes didn't start   
until eight that morning, and his afternoon was planned out to teach at the dojo,   
then at night dinner with Akane.  
  
He was about to sink back into sleep when he noticed a savory aroma that made his   
mouth water, not to mention the curiousity that came as noises were heard from   
downstairs and the hall light being on.   
  
Quickly he stood, put on his tank-top (since he'd slept only in his boxers), left   
the room and walked downstairs. The smell was getting better, making his stomach   
growl. Time for an early breakfast.  
  
He stood at the entrance of the kitchen, inhaling as much of the smell as he could.   
He jumped a bit as arms snaked around his waist and a head rested on his back.  
  
"Morning sweetheart."  
  
Those words made everyday day worth getting up for. He turned and hugged Akane tightly,   
kissing her gently. Enjoying these moments was what life was all about. Just him and her.   
Four years together, and many more to come.   
  
He broke the kiss and looked directly into her eyes. "Morning. Why you up so early?"  
  
She smiled back at him. "Can't I surprise my husband on his birthday?"  
  
Birthday...  
  
The thought made him smile. He was stupid enough to forget his own birthday. A college  
student, martial arts master, husband, all at 21.   
  
"I have something for you," she said as she walked over to the cupboard. She took a   
small gift out of one of the pots, well hidden from anyone's view.  
  
"Here you go," she said as she gave him the gift.   
  
"Thank you," he said as he took it in his hands, only to discover that she wouldn't   
let it go.  
  
"What?" he said in a playful tone. She lowered her head with a smile, keeping her   
hands on the gift. He noticed that her cheeks flushed cutely as her eyes met his   
again.   
  
"It's a double event."  
  
"Double event?" he asked, "about what?"  
  
She smiled a warm and loving smile, love shining in both their gazes.  
  
"Happy father's day."  
  
His jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened. "Fa...fathers day?"  
  
She smiled at his reaction and hugged him. "Yes."  
  
"Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he picked her up and spun around a few times. Both of   
them laughing until the spinning stopped, but the hug remained.  
  
"I love you, Akane."  
  
*  
  
"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."  
  
Sobs were heard and encouragements shouted as their display held on the way. How   
long had everyone waited to see this moment it; was unclear, but it was happening   
and that was all that mattered.  
  
Akane removed her head from Ranma's chest so she could look directly into his eyes.   
It had surprised her a bit when he just grabbed her and said those four words she'd   
longed to hear. She'd heard them at China, but now was the time that counted. No one   
was dying. No one was speaking a heart truth that was only talked about in a moment   
of pure desperation. This was a regular day, until now that is. Ranma had said it.   
He'd told her. She could not have wished for a better way. He wasn't afraid of it.   
He accepted it. She knew now, then again, she'd always known.  
  
"Thank you, Ranma," she muttered as she tried to keep the tears behind her eyes.   
  
"I'm not done yet. I just wanna say that I'm sorry Akane. I know I denied the fact   
I told you at China, but it was different then. I was about to lose you. You were   
gonna die without being totally sure. Then we got home and I was forced to marry you,   
even though you consented. Funny thing is that after all that mess we went back to   
how we were, something that shouldn't have happened. Nothing was how we left it,   
it was better. We were gonna be together. I got scared, I don't know why. I guess   
it's cause it all happened too fast. I wanted to be the one to ask. Not because of   
our parents, or honor or anything. Nothing of that matters to me. Only you matter   
to me Akane. I wanted to be the one to ask, not our folks. Akane..."  
  
Ranma released himslef from her hug, took her hand and kneeled down on one knee,   
producing a small box. "Tendo Akane, I love you. I always have and I always will.   
Not for compromises or honor, not for the future of the art, only for us, me and   
you, for OUR future together I ask, will you marry me?"  
  
"Ranma..." Akane began as he slipped on a ring and stood. Her tears were running   
down her face. She felt so happy, so fulfilled when she threw herslef at him and   
hugged him like no tomorrow. "OF COURSE YOU BAKA!!!"  
  
For once in his life, the words came out straight. No inner demons, no lords or   
fiancee's could stop it now. He had finally admitted his true feelings to the   
person that meant the world to him. He felt a huge weight leave his heart as he lost   
himself in the warmth of Akane's hug. The woman that would soon be his wife.   
  
Akane looked into his eyes, finding nothing but the truth. It was now her turn to   
say it. "Thank you Ranma. I love you too, and for that reason alone I will marry you."   
  
Ranma smiled as Akane rose to stand on tip-toe, pressing her lips on his. It wasn't   
their first kiss, but it was the first that counted. He wasn't a cat, under the   
influence of mushrooms or anything. This was the kiss that meant everything. It   
sealed them together. It made them one. It was the symbol for the true and only   
engagement.  
  
Everyone started to either cry or shout or try to restrain Kuno from recking this   
oh so precious moment. They were glad they'd finally gotten together. The impossible   
couple. They'd seen it before school ended that year. It had happened, and none of   
them could have been more relieved.  
  
After an eternity in the kiss, they both realized this had not been the most   
appropriate of places. They both flushed red as they broke the kiss and looked into   
each other's eyes. After they peeked into their souls, they just hugged.   
Tightly and warmly.  
  
Ranma ran his hand down her back, roaming his fingers through her hair. In an instant,   
many images flashed before his closed eyes. Images of a not so distant future.   
Their wedding day, the honeymoon, their children and so many others. Just in his   
imagination, but each one was validated as true. It would happen. Maybe not in the way   
he was seeing it, but it would happen.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Akane's figure, still hugging him as if he were   
saying good-bye. Only he wasn't.   
He was here to stay, forever...  
  
Then something odd happened. All the shouts went deaf, all the surroundings turned  
black. Even the ground they stood on was removed. Only they remained in the   
unmeasurable darkness.  
  
He looked around, but all he saw was more black. He tried to speak, but no words   
would come. He tried to move, only to find he was paralyzed. He could only move his   
head. He looked at Akane, but she stood frozen, still hugging him.   
  
He never noticed the figure standing right in front of them, until it began to walk.  
  
Ranma stared at this figure as it slowly approached them, not liking the sinking   
feeling he was getting. He surveyed it closely. It's face was not visible, but   
his formation was. It was dressed in a gi, outfited in a much different style than   
his own. His body stood out, it's muscles unrestraint by the fabric. It was a man.   
It was a man that radiated a familiar aura. An aura he knew, but had forgotten.   
It was different now. At first he felt this aura as kind and relaxing, now it was   
pure hate and depresion. He tried violently to move when he noticed a menacing   
object in it's hand. A sword. A menacing sword standing out with brightness as   
dark surrounded it. He was only able to watch as he got closer and closer.   
  
After a few minutes he was upon them. He stared at Ranma and Akane. Their hug,   
their embrace. He grunted an empty laugh as he raised the sword high above his head.   
  
Ranma tried to yell, scream, do something. He had to stop this man as he knew what   
he was about to do.  
  
In a flash of light the sword came down. Ranma felt Akane's grip become loose,   
her body becoming limp in his arms. Finally he had control of himself and screamed   
aloud. "AKANEEEEE!"  
  
Ranma watched in horror as Akane slowly rose her head to meet his eyes, terror was   
the prominent expression in her.   
  
"Ra... Ranma..."   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!" Ranma screamed as Akane began to fade before him. He tried to grab her,   
but she was like a ghost, nothing he could hold on to. Soon she disappeared. Ranma   
crumbled to his knees, screaming as tears splilled from his eyes.  
  
"AKANEEE! NOOOOO!"  
  
He raised his eyes to this man, watching as he wiped the bloody blade with a towel,   
leaving the blade spotless. He was suddenly on his feet, running, being fueled by a   
murderous rage unlike anything he'd ever felt.   
  
"BASTAAAAAAAAARDDDD!!!!!"  
  
He threw a frenzy of punches at this man, only to find that he too was like a ghost.   
All his attacks went right through him. But when the man attacked, he could feel it.   
He had been hit in the gut with a force unimaginable. He clutched his gut as   
he once again sank to his knees, gasping in air desperately.  
  
"Pathetic," he heard the man say. He slowly looked up at him, finding that his   
face was now visible. A face that was burned into his memory since long ago. A   
face that had changed.  
  
"I...I...Iori?"  
  
He smiled at Ranma as he raised the sword above his head once again. "The blood   
of a warrior is like poison. Evil, yet good. Here you have two paths to choose from.   
It doesn't which one you take, as long as you choose to take one." He smiled an evil   
smile as he let the blade come down, only this time it was slower.   
"Your blood, I will be glad to spill, Saotome."  
  
Ranma watched in horror as the blade slowly descended on him, unable to do anything   
to defend himself. Then he felt it slice through his chest...  
  
*  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Ranma woke up abrutly from his nightmare, waking up Akane and just   
about all the neighbors with his scream.  
  
Akane saw Ranma sitting up, noticing the sweat that ran down his forehead. She sat   
down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ranma, Ranma it's okay. I'm here."  
  
Ranma looked to his side to see Akane safe and sound, only a bit startled. He quickly   
drew her within his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck. *A dream, just   
a dream.* He closed his eyes, trying to forget that horrible nightmare.  
  
Akane felt Ranma breath out hard, his hold on her tightning. She hugged him back with   
equal strength. Whatever he had dreampt had scared him, big time.  
  
Ranma was barely recovering from his dreams, when he felt intense soreness and pain   
on just about every part of his body. He grunted and closed his eyes forcefully as   
he broke the hug and sank back on the bed.   
  
Akane sensed as how Ranma felt pain, so she let go and sank on the bed with him.   
She shifted her positions so she could lie by his side without putting any force   
on his body.  
  
Akane's body lying next to his gave him comfort and helped him soothe off the   
unnatural pain that came to him. Slowly, he raised his head to look down his   
chest, finding the spot that hurt the most. He clearly saw the burn mark on his   
stomach, balled into a fist. He closed his eyes, sighed and let his head rest on   
the pillow as Akane's arm came to cross his chest, her hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Akane.." he said as he moved his arm so she could use it as a support. Moreover,   
so he could pull her closer to him. Akane was happy to comply.  
  
They layed there for a little while, until he broke silence with the question   
she had hoped not to answer.   
  
"Akane, is he here?"  
  
She wasn't sure about the nature of his question, but she knew what he meant.   
"Yes, he is."  
  
"Iori's here..."  
  
Neither spoke after that. After a while, they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ukyo just lied there, staring at the roof of her room. She had time to think,   
reflect on the events that had transpired today, but she didn't. She pushed away   
any and all inhibitions of the story the old ghoul had told them. Instead, she found   
herself thinking of this man. Ranma's conquerer, the only man who had ever   
managed to defeat him.  
  
*Shegkusa Iori huh?*  
  
She couldn't help but feel guilty about thinking over him. After all, he had almost   
killed her Ranchan. Maybe she should stop calling him that, after all, it was her   
pet name for him once they got married, something, that she knew very well,   
would never happen now. Instead, she focused herself on something that she could   
understand better, something that wouldn't depress her as much. Iori, such an odd man.   
  
She felt it once he walked in. His aura radiated kindness, gentleness, yet undying fury   
and hate. It was an aura similar to Tendo Kasumi's, but she was no idiot. She noticed   
it in the moment she looked into his eyes. That sparkle, a brightness that wasn't very   
evident in any human, not even Ranchan. She may not be a true martial artist, but   
she understood some about ki and chi.   
  
Those two parts that she noticed were not blended, instead they were very much  
separate, much like a yin-yang. The brightness, the intensity in his eyes, she   
knew, was born of personal experience, although it troubled her. A man with  
evident hate and such power could kill anyone in an instant, yet he chose not  
to kill Ranma. She saw it as Akane tried to slug him, how his pupils shrunk,  
berfet of anything except defending himself, giving himself completly into the  
world of the fight.   
  
She shifted her positions so she could stare out the window. All she could see from   
the closed window was the sun covered by dark clouds. Not an incentive, but a sign.   
A sign of unknown origin, or maybe just her imagination. She sighed as her eyes slowly   
closed. Tomorrow was saturday. She would have more time to think of this matter, but   
that was tomorrow.  
  
After a while, she got up and dressed for school.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
"Hufff..."  
  
Smoke blew out of his mouth as he looked at the city that decorated his balcony view.   
A sight such as this should be kept in a travel packet.  
  
Smiling, he raised his cigarrette to his mouth again and inhaled deeply. He let the   
smoke remain in his lungs until the effect was prominent in his head. He let himself   
wander in thought about what had happened today. The challenge had started, rather   
weakly, but it had started. Ranma was finally found. He had friends and rivals as   
far as his sources had informed him, but that would just make his game that much   
more fun.   
  
He took a few more puffs, finally tossing the butt of the cigar off the hotel,   
leaning on the railing. He took his time to examine in detail all possible outcomes   
for his game. Maybe it would end in tragedy, maybe a happy ending,   
maybe no ending at all.   
  
"hahaha..." ha laughed bitterly. Maybe the third possibility was the most possible,   
but all that mattered now was the challenge. A glorious battle. He smiled once again.   
"I think I'm going to like it here."   
  
Iori walked back inside and closed the sliding shoji doors.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
  
I'm pretty sure you all have some doubts; let me clear them up.  
  
1) Kanchuu Tenshin Amagurinken is an amazon technique that dates back many generations, right?   
Or so said Cologne. But, just how old is Cologne? I'm betting on a few 'generations' worth,   
so there you go. Same goes for the 'Cat-tongue' Tsubo.   
  
2) Toaraoma is a word I made up; I highly doubt it means anything in Chinese.  
  
3) To all Martial Artists: the Shegkusa style is NOT Jeet-Kune-Do. For starters, it   
didn't exist back then. And also, it is missing many chinese styles.  
  
4) On 'an aura similar to Tendo Kasumi's', what I meant was the kindness and gentleness   
she always seems to radiate; just slash out that hate part. The wording just came out   
wrong and I don't know how to fix it.   
  
5) I know that Yuriko and Mitsurugi sound more Japanese, but I couldn't think of any other   
names that would fit their character. Also, a scene is missing, and I'm sure you know   
that it was a lemon. I decided to edit it out since it's way too early in the story.   
There will be some, but not right now.  
  
Like it? Hate it? Hate me for writing it? Send me your opinions at:  
  
raetaurus@yahoo.com  
  
All C&C welcome, flames also.  
  
Until next time...  
  
BlackDragon  



	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
SUDDEN REQUEST  
  
  
Sunrise.  
  
A beautiful condecoration of heavenly proportions adorning  
the morning day after day after day.   
  
All is but majestic, and perhaps it would be, should it not  
be for dreaming.  
  
Dreams that make a naive young man smile to himself in his  
own personal fantasy world, in his room in one of the most costly houses in Tokyo.   
Dreams that are filled in a fantaseous world of that which would never come to  
pass.  
  
Then again, this has always been the world of Kuno Tatewaki...  
  
*  
"Thou hast fallen Saotome. Once again I have overpassed thine  
skill with my own. Now make haste and remove thyself from mine view."  
  
"Yessss sir Kuno! But please, don't hurt me!" says Ranma as he  
grovels under Kuno's bokken.  
  
Akane and Ranma-chan are both watching intently at Kuno's heroism,  
suddenly racing towards him with their arms outstreched. Kuno turns around, his arms   
also reaching for his loves. Ranma-chan managed to get ahold of his neck as Akane  
grabbed his left arm.  
  
"Kuno, you are such a powerful man!" exclaimed Ranma-chan.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me of the engagement to Ranma. Now we can  
finally get married!" said Akane.  
  
Kuno closed his eyes and ran his free hand through his hair.  
  
"Ahh, mine lovely Akane and pig-tailed love," he said as he   
wrapped his arms around them. "All is as it should be now!!!"  
Tears begin to spill from his eyes.  
  
*  
  
Finally awaking, he sat up immediately, greeted by his life-size  
portraits of Akane and Ranma-chan.  
  
He stands up, picking up the bokken that laid next to him and assumed  
his ready stance.  
  
"Today is the day. An epifany hath come to me. Mine lovely Akane  
and pig-tailed goddess, today I shall smithe Saotome, and thee shall finally be free  
of his curse. Worry not my loves, I shall emerge victorious this time!!"  
  
Laughing a stupid laugh, he ran out of his room to get ready for  
school.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
The tardy bell rings at Furinkan High.  
  
Kuno is standing near the main gate, waiting.  
  
He increases the grip on his bokken in anticipation knowing that any  
moment now, Akane and Ranma will be speedily arriving.  
  
There is one drawback though.  
  
The gates are now closing and the couple is nowhere to be seen.  
  
He keeps his stare at the street. He is baffled, since they are   
never this late.  
  
"KUNO! Class has started, get out of here!"  
  
Kuno turned around and saw the math teacher yelling out his warning.  
Almost not wanting to, he takes one more good look at the street. Nothing.  
  
He slowly turns around and walks out, heading towards his college, smiling  
his stupid smile.  
  
*Saotome must have sensed my preparation for our battle and hath run  
away in cowardice.* He let out a small laugh as he left.  
  
*  
  
"WHAT!?" yelled out Kuno, but he was quickly silenced as an eraser  
hit him right smack in the face.  
  
"Be quiet Kuno," said the Chemistry instructor.  
  
Very slowly, he sank back down on his desk, regaining his composure.  
  
"Tendo Nabiki, tell me more about this situation."  
  
Nabiki held out her hand. "Three thousand yen."  
  
He grunted, but reached into his Kendo uniform and pulled out the money  
which he had trouble letting go.  
  
"Thank you," said Nabiki as she counted it; she slipped it into her  
pocket.  
  
"Now, if you will kindly instruct me about yesterday's events..."  
  
She smiled that 'I-own-you-now' smile and began. "Ranma was beat   
up pretty badly. He's in the hospital now, and Akane is with him." She ignored Kuno's  
eyes bulging out and slowly turning red.  
  
"Where can I find them, Tendo Nabiki?"  
  
Once more, she held out her hand. "That's another five thousand yen."  
  
Reluctantly, he paid her again. "He's at Doctor Tofu's clinic.  
You just take a turn left before the main gates."  
  
Somehow, Kuno managed to zone out before he heard Nabiki's directions.  
He was lost in his own world, trying to explain to himself how someone other than him had  
managed to beat Ranma, little alone hospitalize him. *How is it that another but me hath  
defeated Saotome? I am the only warrior powerful enough for such a task.* He kept his gaze   
on the clock. It would soon be 11 am, school class change soon. He decided he had  
to find the truth out for himself once the bell rang.   
  
(RING)  
  
Kuno stood up immediately, holding his bokken. "Saotome, prepare   
thyself! Hahahahah!" he yelled as he stormed out the door and out the building.   
  
Instead of wondering where he was headed, the entire class looked at  
Nabiki, who was casually counting her recent profits.  
  
"What?"  
  
*  
  
Jumping over the fence, Kuno ran as fast as he could, with the little  
directions his subconscious instructed him with towards Tofu's clinic. He kept running,  
until he came up to a small building that bore a sign that said: 'Ono-Tofu's Clinic.'  
  
He lingered at the entrance, pondering his next course of actions.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
*Nothing.*  
  
Tofu put back yet another book back to its place on his research shelf.  
  
Looking through titles, he picked out another book; any book that   
could prove relevant to this situation would be handy.  
  
He'd been at this since early in the morning. He was yet to hear Akane  
or Ranma wake up, but he decided that it would be inappropriate to disturb two youths in   
love.  
  
Finally, in his latest pick, he found some help. He stood up from his  
spot on the floor and sat in his desk. He rumaged through cabinets, until he found his   
'Chinese Translations' booklet, which would without a doubt be helpful.   
  
Very slowly, he translated the one page which held some information  
concerning the Shegkusa clan.   
  
*Doragon. Kuro. Doro. Sutairu.* He noticed a few Kanji's which he  
recognized right away, chinese or no. *Forbidden...*  
  
He was distracted when a loud crashing sound filled the hall.  
  
*  
  
Kuno burst through the sliding doors in some kind of attempt of looking  
heroic. He looked in all directions of the room, unsure of where to look.  
  
By process of elimination, he noticed that the first floor was just   
a waiting lounge. He also noticed the stairs and decided that was a better bet.  
  
Once on the second floor, he opened door after door, finding nothing   
more than beds and all regular gear in a clinic.  
  
He came up to his fifth door; all the others had been empty, but he  
had a good feeling about this one.  
  
He opened the door and quickly stepped inside, not bothering to look  
the second he turned the nob. His eyes opened wide amd steam almost came out of his ears  
once he registered the two sleeping figures on the bed. They were the cur Saotome and  
the lovely Akane.  
  
Ranma's right arm was a support for Akane's head; her left arm crossing  
his chest and her hand resting on his shoulder. She was nuzzled quite comfortably against  
his semi-bare chest.  
  
Almost as much as this displeased him, the latter ideas boiled his  
blood. Their embrace seemed passionate, almost intimate... Akane's clothes were all   
wrinkled. Ranma was covered up to his waist with a sheet, the rest of him was bare.  
  
Several scenarios flashed through his mind. Scenes of embrace, passion,  
love... All between two people who belonged with someone else, according to him al least.  
  
Being of an irrational, and very dense nature, he gripped his bokken  
and lifted it above his head.  
  
"SAOTOME! Get thy filthy hands off mine lovely Akane!"   
  
The two were woken up by his rant. They stared at Kuno with sleep filled  
eyes as he charged towards them.  
  
Kuno thought of a thousand different ways to slice-and-dice Ranma in  
about a half-second.   
  
(KAPOW!)   
  
The rest of his conscious actions were how to figure out a not so  
painful landing as he was sent airborne through the window via 'Akane air'.  
  
*  
  
Seeing that the unpleasant nuisance was now flying through lower orbit,  
Akane shifted from her kick stance and snuggled to Ranma again. "Morning."  
  
"Morning," responded Ranma.  
  
They just layed there, enjoying the feel of the other's body too much  
to notice that Dr. Tofu was at the door, looking a little confused. He blinked at the shattered  
window, then at them.  
  
"What was that?" asked Tofu as he inspected the shattered window.  
  
"Nothing, just the alarm clock," responded Akane, who was having a   
really hard time recovering from all the snuggling; it was just too comfy to let go.  
  
Tofu walked over to Ranma, looking him straight in the eye. "How  
are you feeling?"  
  
"In two words," he began. He tried to sit up now that Akane was standing  
next to the bed; pain still consumed every angle of his body. "Like shit."  
  
"I see..." He began pressing certain pressure points on Ranma's  
chest, arms and stomach, each time getting a little grunt from Ranma, but he was soon done.  
  
"There. You should feel better now. Try to stand."  
  
Ranma slowly sat up; effectively, he felt much better. He could move  
freely and felt no pain. He streched his arms high above his head. He still felt a little  
sore, but it felt as if he'd spent a bad night.  
  
"Hey, thanks Doc."  
  
"Don't mention it. Just try to take it a little easy for a time."  
  
Akane sighed in relief. She sat beside Ranma, hugging his arm as she  
nuzzled her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dr. Tofu. Why didn't you do that sooner?"  
  
"Well, in his previous state, it would have been too painful, even  
for him." He left and came back a few miutes later with a breakfast tray.  
  
"I'm betting you're both hungry," he said.  
  
Ranma's stomach grumbled loudly, which made Akane laugh. "You win that  
bet doc."  
  
They all laughed; but she was a bit more skeptical. In any event, they  
all started eating and idle chit-chat.  
  
-----  
  
*Cur Saotome. Perhaps I must seek another vantage point,* thought  
Kuno as he slowly shuffled his way to his estate.  
  
He used his bokken as a third leg. The landing had beeen VERY rough  
and he had just one too many sore spots on his head.  
  
*Saotome has enslaved my loves far too long. It is time he be rid of. Permanently.*  
  
Many agonizing minutes later, Kuno was finally seated, properly bandaged, in his room  
at the Kuno estate. He sat meditating in front of his two life-sized pictures of   
Akane and Ranma-chan. For once though, he wasn't thinking of who to choose.  
  
*The best means to be rid of a sorcerer like he is... is...*  
  
"Saotome! Thou hast entraped my lovely Akane and Pig-tailed girl for far too long!  
It is time someone brought an end to your womanizing days!" He was already facing  
skyward, his hands balled into fists. Calming himself, he sat back down, and, for once,  
thought rationallly.  
  
*Never have I witnessed Saotome bested in combat.* He thought of that rumor he heard just  
the day before; someone beating Ranma badly. *I may need to bring help within this matter...*  
  
Producing an ink stone and parchment, he quickly made out a quick note. Once done, he set  
it at his side and suddenly dissapeared. Kuno just sat there, unmesmerized.   
  
*Now, Saotome, you shall be once and for all defeated.*  
  
-----  
  
  
*Nice place... maybe I'll live here one day...*  
  
Iori walked down the very busy Shopping Plaza in the Nerima district. He was mostly  
window shopping, not looking for anything in particular.   
  
One particular store that did catch his attention was an antique store, placed  
rather well near a book store; a huge statue of a 'Squirrel'? on top of the   
door. He entered and found himself in an antique store.   
  
There was nothing to see so he was about to leave, until his eyesight caught a small  
glimer of light. It was a small object on display, encased in a small glass displayer.  
Just a small locket, nothing more.   
  
It made his heart ache.  
  
He left the shop, trying to free himself of his own personal torment.  
  
*Damn it, get over it...*  
  
His mind found temporary peace in lunch. He was starving.  
  
He walked past the plaza and into a small street crowded with numerous restaurants.  
He was about to go into one, when he felt that familiar pull on his spirit.  
  
"I'm hungry, and wish not to play games. Show yourself."  
  
Instead, whatever it had been, it left a note in his hand, and left.  
  
Iori opened the letter and read it's contents.  
  
*Great. Just when I was about to eat.*  
  
He took to the place designated, ignoring his growling stomach for now.  
  
  
-----  
  
  
"Hmm, that was great," said Ranma as he put down his plate.   
  
"Thank you. It is good to know," said Tofu.  
  
"It's just as good as Kasumi's..."  
  
*Uh oh...* they both thought at the same time. Within a second, his glasses had  
fogged over.  
  
"Well, thank you Akane."  
  
"I'm Ranma, doc."  
  
"Oh, terribly sorry," he said as he picked up his cup and poured the tea on his head.  
They both laughed.  
  
Tofu picked up the empty tray and went out the door, closing it behind him...  
  
"Um, doctor?" started Akane, but he had already gone. She looked t Ranma. "That's the  
bathroom..."  
  
CRASH  
  
Tofu came out, soaked and laughed nervously. He walked into the wall once more before he  
made it out the real door.  
  
Akane, ending her laughter, looked at Ranma.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?"  
  
He kicked the sheet away, trying his hardest not to blush as he only had boxers on.  
"Not as bad as I look."  
  
"Hold on a minute..." she said. She poked his chest lightly; he cringed in pain.  
  
"Maybe not."  
  
Akane smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"What happened?" he asked as he looked down. She looked and saw he was staring at her   
bandage.  
  
He picked her legs up and put her on his lap. She blushed, but did not resist.  
  
"I tried to help with Iori."  
  
He suddenly got very angry.  
  
"Did he do this to you?"  
  
"No, I kicked him when he grabbed you. He's as hard as steel, so I just twisted my ankle  
a little, that's all."  
  
"Oh..." His gaze went down.  
  
Worried, she asked, "Ranma, what's wrong."  
  
"(sigh) Thanks for helping, Akane. I don't know what could've happenedif it hadn't been  
for you."  
  
Akane smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. "Don't mention it. I wasn't about to  
let him kill you."  
  
He smiled and planted a kiss on her lips. She responded with greater abadon.  
  
They were both so afraid of these new, powerful emotions, yet they were so welcome and  
needed so badly.  
  
"Umm, I forgot a glass," a voice from behind them said.  
  
They both turned to see Tofu picking up a glass. they both flushed scarlet, but he left  
quickly.  
  
Akane sighed. "That is really getting old."  
  
Ranma chuckled. "Hey, where'r my clothes?"  
  
Akane giggled. "Some of the blood dried, so Kasumi took them home to wash. I'll go get  
them." She kissed his cheek and stood. She waved her bye at the door and scurried away.  
  
Ranma sighed, running his hand through his hair.  
  
*I have to tell her soon. I don't want to keep this from her.*  
  
  
-----  
  
  
Iori stood in front of a massive wodden doorway. According to the note, this was the place.  
  
*Kuno Estate...*  
  
The door opened; a small midget ninja thing was there. "This way please. Master Kuno  
is waiting."  
  
Iori was lead through an impressive garden filled with all kinds of flowers, even weird  
black ones he'd never seen.  
  
They navegated through the large compound, until Iori foud himself sitting in a small  
cabin, mostly secluded from the main house. The midget told him to wait for a few moments,  
so he studied the room. It was without furniture, except for a casing for a katana  
in it's scabbard, a closet filled with blue kendo uniforms and two huge pictures of  
girls. One he recognized as the Tendo girl; the other was familiar, but a little hard to place.  
  
After a few moments, the door opened and a young man came in. He sat in front of Iori.  
He was tall, and looked to be strong.  
  
"Shegkusa, Iori?"  
  
"Yes. Why am I here?"  
  
"Patience. You are in presence of the magnificent Tatewaki Kuno, blue thunder of Furinkan  
High and rising star in the Kendo world!"  
  
Iori raised one eyebrow. "Uh huh. What do you want?"  
  
Kuno stood. "Come. let us take a walk."  
  
He led Iori back outside, to the garden. Kuno absently played with a small dove that was  
perched on one of the bushes.  
  
"I shall be blunt. I require your services."  
  
"I see. What for. What's in it for me?"  
  
"There is nothing out of my reach. But, I need one piece of information."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"It has reached my knowledge that you defeated the sorcerer Saotome."  
  
"So?"  
  
"I wish you to dispose of him. His women-enslaving days must come to an end, and I see  
no one but yourself fit for such a task."  
  
Iori looked at Kuno. "So you want him out of the picture?"  
  
"Indeed. He has enslaved the lovely Tendo Akane. She must be freed along with the pig-tailed  
girl of his evil clutches."  
  
Iori chuckled. "No."  
  
Kuno turned to look at him. "What did you say? You dare deny a request of me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I work for no one. Especially idiots like yourself." He turned and walked  
towards the gates.  
  
Kuno's blood began to boil. How dare he not accept. He would be punished.  
  
"No one dares to cross me!" he yelled at Iori, who ignored him. His bokken materialized  
in his hand as he charged towards him.  
  
"Feel the wrath of heaven!!"  
  
Kuno reached him, who appeared uninterested. He brought the bokken down hard...  
  
CRACK  
  
He stared baffled at the broken bokken. The other half dug itself in the ground.  
He looked at Iori; the spot near his left shoulder was bleeding, staning his long-sleeve  
white shirt.  
  
Iori turned to look at Kuno, then at his shoulder.  
  
"And I actually liked this shirt!"  
  
Kuno didn't have time to react when Iori dissappeared, but reappeared half a second later.  
He felt inmense pain; Iori had hit him with his elbow directly on the solar plexus.  
He grabbed his chest in pain, but then he felt a hand on his neck. He found very difficult  
to breath.  
  
Iori stared at Kuno, death in his eyes. With inhuman power, he lifted Kuno off his feet  
and held him in the air. With his right hand, he touched the bleeding wound. There was  
a quick sizzle, a grunt and then he removed his hand, revealing a cautiorized wound.  
  
"I should kill you for this. No one ever provoques me."  
  
Kuno could only try to gasp for air.  
  
"Just for today, I will overlook your stupidity, with one warning. Leave Saotome alone.  
He is MY opponent."  
  
"Cur..." Kuno said, findind it impposible to move.  
  
"Just to proove my point, here's a small sample, Shakespere. If you want more, you know  
how to get it."  
  
Iori concentrated his ki, reaching out with it.   
  
Kuno stared as Iori let him go, but he was still suspended in air. He noticed a dark aura  
quickly surrounding him. Once he was engulfed, he felt as if he was being constricted.   
He tried to move, but still couldn't; the pain made it even worse.  
  
"Never 'cross' me, boy," he said as his pupils shrunk. His eyes turned completely black;  
he moved his hands, his palms facing Kuno. Suddenly, Kuno went flying, crasing into the  
stone wall. The dark aura dissappeared; he slid off the wall, which now had a 'Kuno'  
shaped indentation.   
  
Unable to withstand the punishment, Kuno sank to his knees and would have fallen face first,  
if Iori hadn't grabbed his hair. He was twenty meters away. No human could move that quickly.  
  
"Need I emphasize again, bokken boy?"  
  
"You lowly..." he started, but was silenced as his fell unconscious. Iori let go of him  
and let him fall into the ground.  
  
Iori stared at Kuno. He shook his head.  
  
*This one is desperate. I wonder if they all are? Anyway, time for lunch.*  
  
He cleared the stone wall in a leap and walked away, back to the restaurant district, either  
unaware or uncaring of the figure that stared at him.  
  
  
*****  
  
  
Ukyo had followed him all day. Through the plaza, the restaurants and now here. What she  
had seen had literally left her shaking in fear.  
  
Here was a man who could easily kill anyone should he want. For a moment, she thought  
he would kill Kuno, but was relieved that he didn't.   
  
She was worried though.  
  
If he could take a hit that strong and handle his body that quickly, what else was he   
capable of? She felt stupid for following him around, but needed to be sure for herself  
that this man was...  
  
Well, was...  
  
Something! She didn't know how to explain it, she just knew she had to know. With that  
in mind, she left in the opposite direction, hoping to catch to him by using this   
short-cut.  
  
  
  
  
Authors Notes  
  
I have a few things to say.  
  
I know it has been well over a month since I last updated. I even removed this story.  
The reason was something all writers fear, loss of inspiration. I had lost all  
desire to continue, despite many attempts to not do so.   
  
It wasn't until today that I found that spark again.  
  
A writer mainly writes for oneself, but also for those who read the work. If it  
wasn't for one review I got, I would not have posted this.  
  
Thank you, 'Ranma Fan'. It was by your desire to read this that I found that inspiration  
again. I WILL finish this story, along with the others I have and those that are planned.  
I promise!  
  
  
BlackDragon 


End file.
